Batman Aburrido!
by cielphantomville
Summary: ¿Quieres saber porque los conceptos: "Batman" y "aburrido", NUNCA deben ir en la misma oración? La respuesta puede dártela quien vivió el suceso y lo cataloga como una experiencia más aterradora que enfrentar a Domsday y Darksaide en la misma pelea.
1. Chapter 1

Me estoy arriesgando a que linchen… mi mundo se expande y yo quiero volar lejos de esta prisión que es la vida diaria. Gritare de moción, me ilusionare por un amor profundo, y sonreiré cuando al final de esta historia consiga un final de ensueño.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Batman aburrido**

 **.**

 **Resumen.**

¿Quieres saber porque los conceptos: "Batman" y "aburrido", **NUNCA** deben ir en la misma oración? La respuesta puede dártela quien vivió el suceso y lo cataloga como una experiencia más aterradora que enfrentar a Domsday y Darksaide en la misma pelea.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 Aburrido…**

Bruce despertó aquella mañana sintiendo un serio malestar debido a la falta de trabajo nocturno. El hecho de que los delincuentes y locos psicópatas parecieran estar pasándola bien en Arkam lo dejaba a él en un lapsus de calma que sinceramente lo está aburriendo.

Aburrido.

Sí, eso exactamente es lo que le tenía sumido en un mal humor más pesado y denso que el de costumbre.

Había hecho de todo. Se puso al día en los deberes de la empresa, dio una visita rápida a Dick, el que por cierto lo miro como si en lugar de ser el famoso y cotizado Bruce Wayne fuer el mismo Joker quien estuviera saludándolo desde el arrellanó de las escaleras de su modesto departamento, pues Batman no acostumbraba a hacer visitas, cuanto menos casuales.

—¿Estoy a punto de morir? —cuestino Dick llevándose la mano al pecho. —es eso… has venido a despedirte.

Bruce resoplo indignado con aquella broma macabra antes de entrar sin permiso alguno, porque ya comenzaba a llamar la atención.

Luego y sin proponérselo realmente se vio frente a Red Hood para una pequeña pelea-platica padre e hijo. La cual para su beneplácito termino sin ningún hueso roto y si con una enorme sonrisa por parte de su hijo más problemático. De hecho, hasta le agradeció la visita.

Un punto a su favor pues al despedirse de Dick este solo seguía mirándolo como si esperara en cualquier momento que le dijera día y fecha de muerte.

Incluso gozó de tiempo extra para hablar sobre avances tecnológicos con Tim, quien no tuvo reparo en hablar hasta por los codos sobre un nuevo tipo de aditamento para la empresa y sobre miles de mejoras al sistema de emergencia de la Atalaya.

Y como no podía faltar, termino acompañando a Demian en sus rigurosas cinco horas de entrenamiento, además de mostrarle alguno que otro truco nuevo y hablar sobre si estaba conforme con pertenecer a los Titanes.

En muy resumidas cuentas Demian pareció demostrar estar conforme con su vida actual por lo que Bruce sintió cierto alivio.

Pero, al final de todo aquello aun tenia energía, y la mente demasiado relajada como para solo ir a la cama.

Y una mente ociosa siempre encuentra la forma de distraerse, aunque no sea la más sana del mundo.

Por eso Bruce intento sumergirse en trabajo rutinario, es decir, en dar resolución a casos sencillos que normalmente dejaba en manos de comisionado.

Tres horas más tarde, Wayne tecleaba sobre el ordenador después de mandar a Gordon las pruebas para que pudiera finiquitar el caso sobre secuestros que no había sido concluido desde que Batman puso a los delincuentes en manos de la policía, así como una tira de varios cargos por estafa y extorción para un pez gordo de la alcaldía.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Y al mirar el reloj resoplo al comprobar que apenas eran las nueve de la noche. Era demasiado tarde para salir como Bruce Wayne, pero demasiado temprano para patrullar, y estaba casi seguro que no encontraría nada interesante con lo cual amedrentar su racha de aburrimiento.

Así pues, decidió quedarse y depurar sus registros, la memoria del ordenador central dela batcave era casi infinita, empero, las carpetas sin utilidad eran un peso muerto que podían restarle velocidad de procesamiento.

Bruce pasaba de un archivo a otro sin prestarle mayor importancia, la mayoría de ellos eran casos viejos que para su venia habían sido cerrados de manera satisfactoria. Conforme pasaba de un expediente a otro llego a uno en el cual guardaba los planes de contingencia contra los miembros de la liga y, entonces recordó que no había actualizado su estrategia desde el infortunado incidente en que prácticamente dejo de ser miembro oficial.

Ahora conocía mejor a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo y por consiguiente podía planificar con mayor precisión como dejarlos fuera de combate.

Aunque…

Y una idea nació en su mente libre de quehaceres, una idea que lo hizo curvear levemente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, un gesto aterrador para aquellos que saben que Batman jamás sonríe.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

Esta será una historia corta. De Hecho pensé en subirla como un one-shot pero luego pensé que distribuirlo en capítulos sería más interesante.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Hal Jordan

**La lluvia cae como una cortina pesada, en algunos provoca nostalgia, en otros admiración, a otros les arranca suspiros…**

 **O dulce poesía liquida que enverdeces el planeta, soplo de vida que relajas al mundo.**

 **Yo, lo único que puedo decir a ciencia cierta es… moja.**

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 Hal Jordán**

 **Archivo Green Lantern**

Bruce sopeso bien cada uno de sus movimientos antes de hacer su jugada. Jordán pasaba la mayor parte del día en la sala de control utilizando como juguete la computadora Central, y Batman no cambiaría de parecer a pesar de las incontables veces que el piloto le dijera que se trataba de un programa simulador de vuelo del ejército, para el murciélago de Gotham era un videojuego y punto.

—Observaciones para el archivo Green Lantern —dijo Batman mientras presionaba la cámara oculta en su traje. —Hal Jordán es un hombre básicamente simple, su carácter es fácil de predecir así como sus arrebatos emocionales, podría decirse que hasta un tanto infantil en cuestión de orgullo. Sin embargo, a últimas fechas tras el constante epitafio de líder colocado por héroes por demás eficientes y serios, su comportamiento ha comenzado a mostrar cambios. Mejoras para ser precisos, aunque sin dejar de lado esa vanidad y fanfarronería que lo caracteriza.

Una vez termino la observación inicial cerro la grabación.

Con paso lento y rítmico entro a la sala de la computadora Central apenas torciendo la boca en un intento de sonrisa, gesto que hizo a Hal Jordán, un miembro de los Linterna Verde, piloto de guerra excelsamente entrenado y héroe intergaláctico tragar saliva con dificultad.

—¡Hola espeluznante! —saludo intentando ocultar tras su broma el leve temblor de sus piernas.

Batman tenso la mandíbula y sin contestar se colocó frente a Hal, y en definitiva Jordan jamás aceptaría que tener la imponete figura de Caballero Oscuro frente a él le descolaba cuanto más cuando con elegancia innata en inclino medio torso para dejar que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el del patrullero espacial.

Hal observo todo en cámara lenta, el como aquel rostro esculpido por los mismo Dioses se acerca al suyo, porque aceptémoslo, Batman podía ser un hijo de mal, pero Bruce Wayne era el hombre más deseado del América, una persona cuyo rostro y porte podían asegurar la venta de miles de ejemplares si la revista llevaba el nombre o la fotografía del multimillonario. El empresario era inteligente y atractivo, dos ventajas que no dudaba en utilizar y astuto…

—Hal —murmuro Bruce con voz jodidamente sexy que hizo a Jordán sentir un espasmo en su centro del placer. Bruce jamás utilizaba su nombre real cuando estaban en horas de servicio y la sinceridad con la que reaccionaba su parte baja lo podía dejar en vergüenza.

Jordán apretó las manos en el reposabrazos, sus piernas se tensaron y su vientre se contrajo en una sensación conocida, pero al mismo tiempo nueva, debido a la persona que se la estaba provocando.

Batman capto cada gesto, el movimiento casi imperceptible de cada musculo y el aroma revolucionado que provocaban las feromonas. Mentalmente apunto. —Al parecer Hal Jordán puede sentir atracción también por personas de su mismo sexo —un dato que Bruce ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta en su anterior plan de contingencia, pero que en ese momento le parecía por demás interesante.

—Hal —volvió a repetir sin retirar su mirada penetrante de los del piloto.

Hal tirito disimuladamente, e intentando mantener la compostura se mordido la lengua para enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera los ojos azul marino que se podían ver a través de las lentillas de la máscara y que parecían brillar como si miles de estrellas hubieran sido atrapadas en esos iris.

—Quítate — murmuro casi en un susurro erótico dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel del rostro del Linterna.

—¡¿Eh?! —fue la brillante respuesta de Hal

—Que te quites, necesito trabajar y estas en mi silla.

Jordán se puso en pie de un salto con las mejillas rojas cual granadas preguntándose en qué clase de hechizo lo había sumido por unos segundos ese hombre.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes poderes? —pregunto Hal al aire, sin importarle mucho recibir una respuesta o si el otro entendía a que venía su pregunta molesta.

Bruce se limitó a ladear la cabeza y sonreírle de manera seductora —Quien sabe —respondió antes de hacer a un lado su capa y tomar asiento para ponerse a trabajar.

Hal abrió la boca sin logar evitar soltar un jadeo al contemplar el movimiento del Caballero de la Noche, al apartar la capa la vista de Hal fue bendecida al contemplar el redondo, firme e increíblemente apetitoso trasero de Batman.

Sabía que el murciélago tenía buen cuerpo, es decir, se veía a leguas, pero debido a la capa realmente Hal jamás había visto esa parte del Señor de la noche, y ahora se daba cuenta del tesoro que había estado escondido a su percepción.

—Ammm… Batman —llamo Hal sin retirar la mirada del otro ocupante de la sala.

Batman lo miro de reojo, señal suficiente para saber que lo escuchaba.

—El tablero de la izquierda tiene varias teclas flojas… —dijo señalando uno de los que le quedaban lejos al murciélago, si este se ponía en pie Hal lograría echarle otro vistazo a ese suculento derrier.

Batman siendo Batman inmediatamente noto las segundas intenciones y entrecruzo las manos sobre su pecho sopesando si debía o no caer en aquel, casi absurdo, intento de fisgoneo.

Bruce dio un suspiro, complacería al Linterna en forma de disculpa anticipada por estar utilizándolo para sus fines egoístas de matar el aburrimiento… no, se corrigió de inmediato, no estaba haciendo todo eso con un fin tan frívolo. Batman estaba haciendo una investigación seria para crear un plan de contingencia en caso de desastre además era menester conocer dentro lo posible a cada uno para saber sus debilidades, puntos flacos que en un futuro pudieran afectarlos a la hora de endilgar responsabilidades.

Con gracia se colocó en pie y fue completamente consiente de como los gesto de Hal delataban su deseo y entonces…

Una enorme mole de músculos en fundados en un traje azul-grana le impidió llegar a deleitarse con aquella que prácticamente se estaba saboreando.

—Clark —jadeo apenas en un susurro Jordán bajo la atenta mirada del Kriptoniano que parecía reprocharle con la mirada sus acciones.

—Diana me mando a buscarte, tienes una llamada de Oa.

Hal asintió, dio media vuelta para marcharse a paso rápido.

—Hal—llamo Batman y el castaño se quedó clavado en el piso sin saber si debía girarse, temía las represalias del hombre de acero.

Bruce frunció el ceño, Superman estaba exagerando en su reacción, pero era de esperarse del Boyscout de Metropolis.

Con elegancia felina se acercó por la espalda al piloto y con voz baja ordeno —Mantén abierto el canal de comunicación, necesito hablar contigo más tarde.

Hal volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y esta vez sí salió de ahí corriendo. ¿Que se proponía Batman? Ni idea, la mente de ese hombre era tan intrínseca y retorcida como la del mismo Jorker. Y sobre Superman…

Jordán se detuvo un segundo antes de girar la vista hacia la sala que acaba de dejar atrás.

—¿Bruce estará consiente de la actitud posesiva de Clark? —se cuestionó el piloto después de todo la mirada que le dedico el grandulón era casi como si le estuviera reprochando el ver demás a su pareja.

Aunque Batman no parecía darse ni por aludido.

Ok, de entre todos los integrantes de la liga ellos eran por mucho, el dúo más poderos, y eso es decir bastante considerando que Batman no poseía poderes pero… ellos dos juntos eran… —perfectos…

Hal torció la boca, quizás solo era el hecho de que la mayor parte de las misiones las realizaban juntos, además, si Batman no había elegido al Kriptoniano entonces…

— Yo también quiero hablar contigo a solas, Bruce… —susurro Hal con ánimo renovado.

Continuara…


	3. Hal Jordan 2

Las nueves se han despejado y en el cielo brilla un radiante sol.

¡Oh! Si tan solo tu corazón pudiera tener esa claridad.

Si tan solo me permitieras mirar más allá de la oscuridad eterna que te rodea.

Deja que grite todo lo que guardo para ti.

Deja que sea yo tu rayo de sol.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 Hal Jordán**

 **Archivo 2 Green Lantern**

Hal Jordán miro de reojo las orejas puntiagudas del murciélago que pilotaba la nave con rumbo a su misión del día. Con el respaldo tan alto era lo único que desde su posición podía llegar a apreciar del Caballero Oscuro y por alguna razón se le hacía poco.

Siempre estuvo consciente de la presencia de Bruce. Es decir, aparte de ser el único sin poderes, también era el único que mandaba. Hasta Superman hacía, casi siempre, lo que Batman ordenaba, ¿Por qué? Porque sus planes eran la apuesta más segura para no terminar apaleados o muertos en el campo de batalla. Era una apuesta seguro al triunfo.

Así pues es difícil ignorar a Batman. Con su seguridad aplastante que lo hacía resaltar aun siendo un hombre entre "Dioses".

—Un hombre mandón —murmuro Hal, aun resentido al recordar las palabras del murciélago cuando se formó la Liga.

"¿ _Cuando no pudiste seguir mis simples INDICACIONES y Wonder Woman lidero el grupo_?"

Desde entonces así era, Batman hablaba y todos escuchaban, algunos opinaban o aportaban información pero al final quien tiene la última palabra era él.

— El bunker solo está dañado, es menester poner a salvo a los pasajeros y evitar que los químicos que transporta caigan al mar — informo Batman con voz ecuánime.

Hal discretamente repaso a sus compañeros con la mirada. Ciborg prestaba atención igual que Flash, tal vez Barry un poquito más, aunque no tanto como Superman, Diana a últimas fechas se notaba un tanto cortante con el murciélago, sin embargo, en momentos previos a la batalla mantenía sus problemas personales a raya y se concentraba en seguir la estrategia.

—Flash , Shazam, cuento con ustedes para poner a salvo a las personas.

—Wonder Woman, Superman, vean que pueden hacer con el daño al bunker, si es posible…

—Lo reparemos Batman —se apresuró a decir el Kriptoniano con entusiasmo.

—Ciborg, durante la evacuación intenta entrar a la memoria de la máquina, quiero saber qué clase de químico transportan y a donde lo estaban llevando.

—¿Crees que hay algo turbio? Bats… es del gobierno ellos no…—Hal elevo sus cejas castañas, Batman jamás dejaría de ser tan paranoico.

—Esta es una ruta marítima que pocas veces se utiliza —alego Bruce sin despegar su vista del frente —y el lugar más cercano de desembarqué no es nada fiable. Además de que no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que alguien lograr hacerse de un vehículo gubernamental para sus fechorías.

Hal tuvo que admitir que era cierto, de hecho el bunker estaba muy lejos de una ruta regular o segura.

Al llegar todos tomaron sus lugares a excepción de Hal quien acaba de darse cuenta que no tenía instrucciones que seguir.

—Ey…—dijo para hacerse notar

—Te dije que quería hablar contigo —acoto Batman encendiendo el piloto automático que mantendría la nave suspendida, un segundo después se puso en pie para acortar la distancia que lo separaba del Lantern.

Hal trago saliva con dificultad estaba cerca de la escotilla de salida y por pura precaución retrocedió un paso cuando el murciélago se acercó.

—¿Necesito saber si puedes confiar en mí? —cuestiono Batman mirando fijamente al patrullero espacial.

—¿Qué más confianza quieres? Sabes mi identidad.

—Eso lo descubrí por mis propios méritos —corto Bruce con cinismo —Quiero pedirte un favor, pero primero debo saber si tú estás dispuesto a ayudarme y si tu silencio está garantizado.

—No soy un soplón. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—¿Sostendrías tus palabras si mi objetivo es un miembro de la liga?

Hal dejó de respirar por algunos segundos, estaba un poco, pero muy poquito, aterrado de las intrínsecas elucubraciones del Caballero de la Noche. ¿De que iba todo el asunto? ¿que podría estar buscando Batman?

—Hal, tienes que contestarme ahora —presiono Bruce acercándose otro tanto.

Un súbito rayo paso arañando la nave logrando que se tambaleara como si fuera un avioncito de papel a merced del viento.

Y entonces, y solo entonces Hal comprendió porque Batman había elegido ese momento para hablar con él. Todos estaban ocupados, en específico Superman y por lo tanto a pesar de su súper oído no lograría captar su conversación.

—Es Superman ¿verdad? —fue ahora Green Lantern quien pregunto.

Batman solo torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa antes de asentir.

—Es demasiado poderoso como para…—dijo Batman.

—Pero nada, él es parte de nuestro equipo y nunca… —debatió el Linterna incomodo ante lo que se le estaba pidiendo.

—¿Nunca que Hal? Cuando Darksaide lo secuestro falto muy poco para que lo convirtiera en su esclavo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lograba rescatarlo?

—Esa vez… —Hal realmente no sabía que decir contra de los argumentos de Bruce.

—¿Que pasara cuando alguien más ponga los ojos en nuestro gran cañón? ¿Estaremos listos para someterlo? —arremetió Batman con mayor contundencia.

Hal apretó los dientes, como siempre los argumentos de Bruce no iban a la ligera y eso dolía.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Necesito aprender a hablar Kriptoniano, no puedo pedirle a Clark que me enseñe porque…

—Porque sabría que tramas algo.

Bruce asintió —Pero en cambio quedaría entre tú y yo… si me facilitas los datos.

Hal sabía a qué se refería, el conocimiento de los ancianos, ellos lo sabían todo y por supuesto que debía haber un registro del extinto planeta Kripton. Archivo que contendría especies de seres vivos, costumbres, tecnología y del idioma.

—¿Lo aras?

Hal no podía apartar la vista de ese rostro agraciado, ese mismo que un día lo miro con empatía al asegurarle que ellos no eran tan diferentes. Ese rostro que bajo la máscara mostraba dolor cuando era golpeado, que dejaba ver su aplomo cuando creía firmemente en sus palabras, que mostraba compasión y unas contadas veces… miedo.

Ese hombre que a pesar de sus limitaciones era un miembro en extremó importante. Un hombre que desde siempre tuvo, a regañadientes, su admiración y aprecio.

—Lo are —respondió en un suspiro.

—Gracias

Y esa sola palabra tuvo la facultad de hacer sonrojar al Linterna, era la primera vez que Bruce le agradecía y esperaba que no fuera la última porque había sonado deliciosa en sus oídos.

Una vez que Green Lantern se unió a la batalla, los villanos poco tuvieron para hacerles frente y como siempre la liga salió victoriosa y con un premio extra.

Tal y como lo pronostico Batman, el bunker era robado y la sustancia que transportaban pertenecía a LexCorp y nada que venga de Lex podía ser bueno para Superman, por lo que Batman decidió confiscar el químico por 24 horas para tener tiempo de analizarlo antes de entregarlo a las autoridades.

A las siete de la noche y ya en su mansión Bruce miraba por la ventana en espera de ver llegar a un recadero verde. Cuando sus ojos vieron el brillo inconfundible del anillo sonrió de lado.

—Esto es todo —informo Hal entrando por la ventana y dejando sobre sus manos un disco. —Aunque no estoy seguro si nosotros tengamos la tecnología para leerlo.

Bruce le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera, abrió la puerta secreta del reloj y condujo a Hal a su guarida.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamo sorprendido —Me quede corto cuando dije que deambulabas por el sótano de tus padres.

Bruce dejo pasar de largo los comentarios del piloto, después de todo le estaba ayudando. No con poca dificultad logro abrir el archivo y mientras la información se descargaba Bruce no podía dejar de pensar que le llevaría varios meses aprender lo básico de un leguaje tan rico.

Hal miraba fascinado a su alrededor, Bruce sí que sabía cómo hacer las cosas en grande y con elegancia, porque estaba seguro que cualquier museo en la tierra mataría por tener las piezas que Batman resguardaba en su cueva.

Por su parte Bruce contemplaba al castaño, Hal Jordán era un hombre agradable y la verdad era que entre más tiempo pasaba junto a él mayor era su interés. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su lealtad? Y ¿Cuál sería el motor de la misma? ¿Lo seguiría apoyando si supiera que pensaba doblegar al hombre de acero solo por mero entretenimiento?

Si hubiera sido a él quien le expusieran las mismas razones que le había dado a Hal, no habría cedido tan rápido, habría cuestionado hasta quedar satisfecho sobre el ¿Por qué? Después de todo la información es poder y el Lantern le estaba dando lo que necesitaba para destruir al hombre más fuerte del planeta. Pero Hal no parecía pensar lo mismo o acaso… ¿confiaba tanto en él?

Con sigilo propio solo del Señor de la Noche se colocó a un costado esperando el momento en que Jordán se girara para quedar de frente.

Hal se sorprendió al notar su proximidad pero no hizo nada por alejarlo. Bruce acorto un poco más la distancia y su mano ya sin guante acaricio la del piloto, la derecha que era en donde portaba el anillo.

Batman aprecio el material, el cual desprendía un tibio calor, sus dedos se deslizaron con habilidad para utilizando toda su voluntad y sin quitárselo al dueño intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

Fue apenas una leve curvatura en sus labios la que dibujo la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Bruce.

—Fascinante —susurro sin retirar su vista del murciélago verde que formo el anillo. "Así que el anillo puede complacer a dos voluntades" se dijo mentalmente.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —gimió Hal al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sin saber a qué acreditárselo, bien podía ser la voluntad de Bruce juagando con su poder, ¡Dioses! Lo hay que vivir para ver, Batman jugando; o también cavia la posibilidad de que su propio cerebro estuviera tan lleno de murciélagos que el anillo lo registraba como un pensamiento sólido y por lo tanto lo convertía en una imagen.

Batman retiro su mano complacido de que su investigación estuviera arrojando datos inesperados, pues jamás se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que el anillo de Jordán pudiera reaccionar a otra voluntad que no fuera la del piloto.

De hecho, su plan de contingencia había sido pensado para inhabilitar su voluntad del piloto, pero ahora… ahora incluso podía considerar utilizar su propio anillo en su contra.

—Fascinante —repitió Bruce mientras su cabeza comenzaba a idear un millón de forma para corroborar su teoría, porque no podía solo dar por hecho algo que quizás solo era coincidencia. Para confirmar debía hacer más pruebas. —Hal… —murmuro en tono bajo y con la sensualidad digan del mismo Diablo.

Hal Jordán tirito de pies a cabeza, pues acaba de darse cuenta que ese tono solo precedía a una petición a la cual era casi seguro que no se negaría.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer y un más para quien ha tenido la delicadeza y la cortesía de dejarme un comentario.

shirayGaunt.

Nellyhatakk

j…

Espero que este capitulo siga siendo de su agrado.

Atte:

Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Diana Prince

El mundo sueña, el mundo imagina…

Mi mente crea y destruye…

Mi alma anhela y grita….

Pero yo….

Yo solo suspiro…

Atte **: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 Diana Prince**

 **Archivo1 Wonder Woman**

Diana cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho un tanto indignada. Cuando Clark la llamo para invitarla a tomar un café jamás se le paso por la cabeza que terminaría hablando de Batman.

—¿No te pareció extraño? —pregunto el Hombre de Acero

Diana rodo los ojos, la verdad no estaba ni poniendo ni tantita atención.

—Clark. Lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer es cosa suya. Mientras no afecten el rendimiento del equipo pues…

—Pero Diana, si afecta —argumento completamente convencido el reportero y un tanto indignado de que la princesa no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Diana resoplo molesta, ¿en que rayos podía afectarles el hecho de que Batman y Lantern pasaran más tiempo juntos? De hecho, si se lo preguntaban a ella, era fenomenal porque así Clark dejaría de estar al pendiente del murciélago y podría concentrarse más en ella.

—Hal puede ser un gran aliado pero…

Diana volvió a rodar los ojos, ahí iban de nuevo. Que Clark no se cansaba de la cantaleta…

Si Bruce y Hal querían estar juntos lo iban a hacer así estuvieran ellos o no de acuerdo. A menos que…

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Clark? —pregunto ella ya harta de aquellos alegatos sin fundamentos. —¿acaso estas en contra del romance entre hombres?

Clark la miro boquiabierto. —¡No, por supuesto que no! —acoto elevando las manos al frente como si con ese gesto evitara que aquellas palabras lo golpearan en la cara.

—¿Entonces qué es? — pregunto ella con aplomo, luego bufo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de decir. —Si el día de mañana los encontráramos besándose ¿Qué harías?

Ella observo cada gesto del hombre de acero, como sus facciones se endurecían, hasta que por un leve segundo pudo apreciar como los ojos siempre azules como el cielo se pintaban de rojo ira, y luego, Clark meneo la cabeza para despejar su mente.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin Clark y Diana supo que le mentía descaradamente.

Ella se puso en pie y sin despedirse siquiera salió del discreto café ubicado en una de las tantas calles de Metrópolis.

Diana se acodo la bufanda, la tarde comenzaba a enfriar. Mientras caminaba por la avenida podía apreciar a las parejas, las mujeres se colgaban del brazo de su amado mientras ellos les sonreían con dulzura.

Wonder Woman bajo la cabeza, ella era la mujer más fuerte del planeta y sin embargo lo que más deseaba era disfrutar de placeres sencillos como esos. Una tarde apacible en compañía de su pareja, sin embargo… al parecer no estaba destinada a tener quien la amara.

—y sin en cambio… hay otros con tanta suerte —rumio con un poco de envidia la amazona.

Bruce sin duda era un hombre fascinante, fuerte, inteligente y muy atractivo, pero ni todos esos atributos podían compensar la minusvalía emocional de la que hacía gala. A veces Diana se preguntaba hasta donde podía llegar su ignorancia y estupidez en ese tema porque aceptémoslo, ella que fue criada en una isla llena de mujeres y en donde le romanticismo estaba casi por completo abandonado en pro del arte de la guerra podía notar como Clark prácticamente babeaba por Batman, entonces era de creerse que Bruce estando más versado y en contacto con el tema del flirteo y el romance debería estar al corriente de las personas a su alrededor que matarían por una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.

Pero ¡NO!

Batman era ajeno a todo, Bruce simplemente parecía estar jugando dejando de lado los sentimientos de los involucrados.

—No puede ser tan imbécil — se dijo ella deteniéndose frente a una boutique y admirando un bonito vestido que seguro le sentaría de maravilla. —No puede ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Clark.

—¿Quién es estúpido y que tienen los sentimientos del boyscout?

Diana se giró soltando un golpe, un poco exaltada de tener a un desconocido a su espalda y no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Tranquila princesa —siseo Bruce sonriendo ladinamente al tiempo en que esquiva sin problemas el ataque. —No creo que mi delito sea tan grave como para noquearme.

Diana se ruborizo ligeramente, borrando su bochorno al recordar su disgusto anterior, aunque… debía admitir que Bruce lucia condensamente bien con aquel jerse oscuro de cuello alto y los jeans desteñidos bien ceñidos a sus esculturales piernas y su tras…

Diana negó con la cabeza, ella no podía dejarse engatusar, no caería ante ese sensual y sexy espécimen masculino que parecía un Dios Griego.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bruce? —cuestiono a bocajarro cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en gesto ofensivo.

Bruce torció la boca, esa no era la actitud que esperaba, empero, no le dio mucha importancia y continuo con su plan.

—Solo quería… un poco de tiempo para mí, en Gotham no puedo ni asomar la cara cuando ya tengo a los reporteros sobre mí, pero aquí… puedo dar un paseo sin llamar tanto la atención. Es bueno ser de vez en cuando solo un ciudadano más.

Diana sonrió condescendiente, ella entendía muy bien eso.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? —pregunto Bruce y se apresuró a añadir —siempre y cuando no sea romance…

Diana rio discretamente, precisamente eso era lo que ella pensaba le estaba haciendo falta al Caballero de la Noche.

—No deberías menospreciar al romance, podrías aprender mucho de películas con ese tema.

Bruce elevo una ceja al puro estilo Batman y Diana no pudo evitar reír, era gracioso ver la mueca de desconcierto del gran detective.

—Vamos Bruce, dime ¿qué tiene de malo estar enamorado?

—Los estudios científicos han confirmado que el enamoramiento resta atención a actividades de mayor relevancia, además de que te mantiene aletargado, casi como dopado, por lo que tus reacciones y reflejos prácticamente están inutilizados. Tus impulsos emocionales comienzan a tomar el mando remplazando a las mentales, dichas particularidades aunadas a nuestras constantes batallas creo que más que beneficiarme atraería desgracias, un Batman incapaz de analizar con frialdad y prontitud una situación podría costarle a un miembro de la Liga un extremidad o la vida. Y por si fuera poco, las desventajas que supondría en caso de que alguien deseara utilizar a la persona digna de mi afecto en mi contra, son en extremo altas, sino es que has es esa misma persona es la que terminara traicionándome.

Diana percibió la boca seca ante tales argumentos, no sabía si lo que sentía era furia o lastima, ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan increíble ser tan seco, tan frio sentimentalmente?

Con tristeza meneo la cabeza, Bruce había elegido no volver a recibir o dar cariño pero tenía tan bien aprendido su papel de playboy que ni cuenta se había dado de que su vida carecía completamente de afecto real, o quizás… lo sabía y quería continuar así.

—Bruce… —nombro ella con tono maternal. — Sabes que con nosotros puedes dejar de aparentar ¿verdad?

Bruce sonrió ladinamente y asintió con la cabeza antes de ofrecerle su brazo de manera galante ala dama.

Varias horas después y ya de regreso en su mansión se dirigió sin preámbulos a su guarida, estar a plena luz del día le dejaba una extraña sensación en la piel que debía ser remplazada por la humedad y la oscuridad de la caverna bajo los cimientos de la mansión Wayne.

—Observaciones para el archivo Wonder Woman — dicto con frialdad apenas regresar de su "cita" con Diana —Con anterioridad apele a su orgullo en batalla sin tomar en cuenta que quizás su feminidad es su punto más vulnerable. En Themiscyra obviamente al ser todas mujeres tienden a dejar en el olvido el sentimiento maternal que puede aflorar al ser conscientes de las necesidades de un tercero, por tanto Wonder Woman, podría ser fácilmente manipulada si le demuestran necesidad o debilidad. De hecho, creo recordar que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver como esa faceta salía a flote, solo que no le di la relevancia adecuada. Por ello es menester observar que clase de situaciones o personas despiertan ese lado de ella.

Bruce cerro la grabación y se recargo contra el mullido respaldo de su sillón, por primera vez estaba dudando si tomar ventaja de una debilidad tan íntima era correcto.

—Como agregado y posible vía alterna. Creo haber detectado en ella cierta afinidad por Superman, si ese fuera el caso, no debe volver a trabajar, en lo posible, a solas con el hombre de acero, para evitar distractores que puedan poner en peligro los objetivos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la oscuridad de la Batcave para con firmeza tomar la máscara y colocársela. Batman no era Bruce Wayne, el Caballero Oscuro no dudaba de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto pues Diana Price, Wonder Woman podía representar en un futuro un enemigo letal y casi indestructible.

—Los experimentos deben ser controlados con la mayor meticulosidad y los sujetos de prueba serán elegidos a conciencia. De todos los miembros de la Liga, Diana será por mucho la más complicada de analizar debido a que el plan de contingencia comprometerá más rasgos psicológicos que físicos. Se recomienda como plan de contingencia un ataque directo a su psique.

Batman cerró la grabación para comenzar a seleccionar los escenarios y las personas que utilizaría para su propósito. Apresuraría su investigación porque presentía que la serenidad que lo había llevado al tedio pronto acabaría y entonces no volvería a tener el tiempo adecuado para terminar tan meticulosamente su propósito.

Continuara…

N. A.

Este es por mucho uno de los capítulos que creo ha requerido de una buena dosis de información, todo los datos que Bruce menciona son ciertos. De hecho están abalados por recocidos Psicólogos y sociólogos de las mejores universidades de E. U.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata.

El amor es peligroso, por eso yo no amo…


	5. Clark Kent

No sé si este fic aún mantiene lectores, pero con la esperanza de que alguien aun este esperando la continuación de esta historia les dejo este capítulo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 Clark Kent**

 **Archivo 1 Superman**

— _Si el día de mañana los encontráramos besándose ¿Qué harías?_

 _¿Qué harías?_

Esa fue la pregunta que Diana le había hecho y que él no quiso responder en el momento y aun resonaba en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué harías?_

Kal-El no pudo evitar que su cerebro procesara la pregunta y se formara una imagen mental.

Casi podía ver a Hal apretando el cuerpo firme del Caballero Oscuro mientras sus labios se adueñaban de la suculenta boca de labios generosos del Señor de la Noche. O imaginarse el sabor de la saliva del Murciélago, que tendría que ser néctar de Dioses, ¡oh! Dulce ambrosia, delirio de los mortales solo comparable a sentir sus manos en la cintura desnuda del millonario bajando lentamente hacia su cadera, dibujando cada musculo en su recorrido que lo conduciría directamente al cielo cuando palpara y estrujara la parte posterior de la anatomía de Bruce, esos redondos montículos de carne que lo enloquecía de deseo y lujuria pues parecían gritar abiertamente por una caricia, por ser profanados, por ser poseídos con ardiente pasión.

Clark apretó las manos en puños y su mandíbula se tensó pues en su mente no era él quien sujetaba entre sus brazos al playboy, no era él quien lo cargaba mientras las piernas del empresario encontraban su lugar alrededor de la cadera de su pareja. Y aunque solo era una imagen mental germino en él una rabia incomparable.

¿Qué haría?... Se preguntó con saña, antes de responderse "le arrancaría la parte más sensible de su cuerpo a Hal Jordan" pensó con sadismo el pacifico y callado Clark Kent.

Clark sabia de sobra queHal no era su enemigo, ¡Vamos¡ ni siquiera con sus enemigos le asaltaban pensamientos tan crueles. Pero no podía evitar pensar en hacerle daño al piloto cuando se daba cuenta que el Lantern pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a Batman cuando el murciélago no le dedicaba a él más de una mirada.

Y ahí estaba. Sus fuertes y firmes pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Batman para hablar sobre su comportamiento.

Clark estaba solo un poquito irritado por la falta de seriedad de su amigo, una que en reiteradas veces era el mismo murciélago quien la exigía y ciertamente en lugar de furioso debería estar preocupado, pues el comportamiento atípico de Bruce era como para hacer saltar la alarma en el Atalaya.

¿Desde cuándo Batman era tan liviano? Más bien, su pregunta era ¿Desde cuándo Batman sobrellevaba una relación tan estrecha con Hal?

Y no, esta visita no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta de Diana que ahora le hacía imaginar a Kal-El que cada que se daba la vuelta ellos se besab…

¡No! grito su mente y se negó a seguir consintiendo la idea. Batman no estaba interesado en Jordán y punto, era más fácil que pusiera sus ojos en él, Superman, el campeón del mundo, y no era por alardear pero... ¿Quién podría ser mejor que el hombre de acero?

Con aplomo se plantó frente a la puerta que eran las habitaciones privadas de Batman en la Liga y sin tocar siquiera la abrió de par en par.

Kal-El, el último hijo de Kriptón se quedó parado en el umbral con los ojos azules abiertos cual grandes eran, al tiempo en que un imperceptible temblor se adueñó de su cuerpo y sus mejillas se pintaban de un furioso carmín.

Su boca se abrió para volver a cerrarse, trago saliva con dificultad y después de todo eso, simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha como buscando un mejor ángulo de apreciación a la imagen que tenía delante de él.

—Bru… —quiso decir, pero un par de ojos del color de un mar tormentoso lo silenciaron efectivamente.

—Termina de entrar o cierra la puerta —ordeno el Señor de la Noche sin moverse un ápice de la posición que mantenía con dificultad sobre la cama.

Superman contuvo la respiración, con su increíble oído podía escuchar con claridad la respiración agitada del millonario, sus ojos apreciaban cada musculo tensándose hasta sus límites mientras su piel se perlaba de un sudor brillante que emanaba un aroma agradable para él, casi afrodisiaco.

—¿Y bien? —cuestión Bruce levantándose de la cama en donde hasta el momento estaba practicando algunas poses un tanto exóticas de relajación, yoga para expertos, que por lo regular se reservaba para la privacidad de su mansión.

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue la elocuente respuesta del hombre de acero pues toda su atención estaba en observar aquel magnifico cuerpo solo enfundado en licras, en extremo, cortos, se incorporaba alegrándole la vista por su casi desnudez.

—Te pregunto por el motivo de tu presencia —dijo Bruce relajándose de la cama un segundo antes de incorporarse y tomar del armario una toalla blanca que coloco sobre sus hombros. —No he escuchado la alarma.

—Yo…

Bruce estiro levemente los labios en un amago de sonrisa, anotando mentalmente el hecho de que Clark parecía haberse quedado sin habla con tan solo tenerlo frente a él con tan poca ropa.

—En lo que cavilas una idea coherente boyscout iré a darme un baño — informo el playboy retirándose de la estancia con paso lento y cadencioso.

Clark boqueo sin saber que decir, la verdad jamás pensó encontrarse en esa situación, nunca pensó que contemplar el fibroso cuerpo de Bruce en una posición digna de un contorsionista lo trastocara tanto.

Sus ojos se habían prendado de las piernas fuertes que arrodilladas sobre el colchón dejaban expuesta la deliciosa virilidad entre sus muslos, falo que descaradamente se dibujaba por sobre la delgada tela del licra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mientras su torso curvado hacia atrás castigaba su columna, acentuaba su vientre plano y sus glúteos redondos, sus brazos recargados sobre sus pantorrillas hacían al cuerpo del hombre formar un círculo exquisito que lo llevaron a imaginar miles de formas para llevar al límite esa flexibilidad casi prodigiosa.

Es decir… él era Superman y el otro Batman. Batman no era para nada susceptible a relacionarse con nada remotamente placentero, pero ¡Por todos los Dioses! Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que el murciélago se vería exquisito gimiendo su nombre con deseo pasional.

Kal-El negó con la cabeza y salió a paso rápido del lugar. En ese momento no se creía con la fuerza, y eso que era Superman, de enfrentar la mirada profunda del Caballero Oscuro.

Bruce desde la ducha, apenas escuchar los pasos del hombre de acero alejándose sonrió satisfecho anotando mentalmente:

—Superman parece no tener una sexualidad definida. Quizás es que simplemente di por sentado que era heterosexual. Abra que probar a tentarlo para ver si su moral es un impedimento para sus deseos carnales, es decir un gay de closet. O… ¿será bisexual?

&&&[…]&&&

—Señor, me permite hacerle una observación —dijo Alfred al tiempo en que colocaba una charola con la merienda cerca de Bruce.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y Batman se encontraba trabajando en el ordenador desde hacía una hora, sin embargo, para alguien cuya vida está completamente dedicada al heredero Wayne, Alfred no pudo menos que notar el buen humor de estos tres últimos días.

—Adelante —concedió el millonario girando la silla para mirarlo de frente. Alfred tenía toda su confianza y lejos de ser un sirviente, Bruce lo consideraba su familia.

—No es que no disfrute el verlo divertirse, porque sin duda es refrescante verlo sonreír más a menudo, pero me preocupa un poco que haya decidido tener por blanco de sus juegos a los hombres más poderosos del planeta, algunos hasta del universo.

—Solo es una investigación —se defendió el joven sin poder evitar sonreír de lado.

—Dudo que ellos lo vean de esa manera Señor. Además un dato como la inclinación sexual de los héroes más respetados del planeta ¿no es irrelevante?

—Quizás…—concedió Bruce girándose de nuevo hacia el ordenado, luego agrego —Pero sin duda, el hecho de que sientan cierta inclinación hacia personas de su mismo sexo; y saber a quién está dirigido su interés, es importante cuando se trata de asignar misiones. Sus distracciones pueden costar vidas.

—Comprendo Señor. —Concedió el inglés sin mostrar un ápice del verdadero alcance de su preocupación. — Solo… no se convierta en la distracción de más de uno Señor Wayne. Porque el día de mañana tendrá que rendir cuentas, después de todo, creo recordar que la vez anterior termino enterrado vivo y peleado con sus colegas. Esta vez está tocando un punto por demás peligroso… su afecto hacía usted Señor.

Bruce asintió, pensando que quizás se había sobrepasado con el piloto, él estimaba a Hal pero más allá de la confirmar su teoría no considero que estaba dando pie para acrecentar algún interés a su persona, de hecho si de algo debían valer sus acciones era para hacerle ver al Lantern que no había cambiado de parecer y aun los consideraba un peligro...

Bruce meneo la cabeza negativamente, para Batman no valía la pena ahondar en pensamientos que conlleven o sean motivados por emociones o terminaría igual que Clark, porque él sabía que el motivo de la visita de Superman tenía que ver con Hal. Quizás no logro obviar lo que le diría, pero sin duda el problema de Kal-El era el piloto.

Bruce dio un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, un segundo más tarde, al activarse el sensor de movimiento de su guarida, se acomodó para recibir a su visita.

—Barry —murmuro con voz profunda el Caballero Nocturno y Allen sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas pues la voz varonil y ese siseo casi gutural podían hacer estremecer a cualquiera.

Incluido cierto extraterrestre entrometido que con oreja parada cual canino al acecho escuchaba todo lo que ocurría en la Batcave.

Continuara…


	6. Barry Allen

**Danielle Angel:** My lord, le agradezco infinitamente su preferencia y que siga esta historia la cual es un experimento para ver si subo un fic de esta misma pareja, pero con una trama mucho más elaborada y por supuesto que con un mayor número de capítulos.

Así pues, es grato saber que si llego a publicar otra historia tendrá una oportunidad de ser leída por vos.

 **Ana8park:** My lady… es un placer saber de usted, espero que todo le este yendo bien en la vida y que pronto pueda ver algunas actualizaciones de sus grandiosas historias.

Y si, concuerdo con vos, Bruce es temible.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5 Barry Allen**

 **Archivo 1 Flash**

Bruce sonrió, Barry era por mucho el más inocente de los miembros de la liga, quizás por eso le agradaba de verdad, era un soplo de aire limpio y… y quien le hizo un gran bien al entregarle la carta de su padre.

Era el único que lo había visto llorar de felicidad y eso es decir mucho para quien creía haber derramado todas sus lágrimas. Quien pensaba estar completamente seco.

Barry además era el más cercano a ser considerado un amigo, cuando tenía problemas el rubio buscaba su consejo y le contaba cosas de su vida privada que hasta donde sabia no compartía con nadie más. Allen fue capaz de sentirse cómodo con la oscuridad que desprendía porque el velocista llevaba dentro de sí un sol, y su humor alegre, que tantas veces lo enervaba también era su mayor cualidad.

Además, y para qué negarlo, cuando durante el ataque de Darkseid, Flash se presentó tartamudeando y feliz de estrecharle la mano, Bruce se sintió por primera vez, casi aceptado. Flash no lo miraba con ese menosprecio y egolatría escrito en sus facciones como Superman, tampoco lo estaba sobajando como Green Lantern, no lo escruto con la mirada desconfiada, ni lo ignoro como hizo Diana.

Flas le hablo sin reservas y un poco… quizás,solo se lo había imaginado, emocionado.

Flash era en pocas palabras, quizás el miembro de la Liga que menos pensaba se pasaría al bando contrario y sin embargo ahí estaba, tramando una estrategia para dejarlo fuera de combate en caso de ser necesario.

—Barry— murmuro Bruce al tiempo en que se retiraba la máscara y observaba detenidamente al rubio velocista que acababa de entrar a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué hay, Bruce? ¿En dónde está la emergencia? —cuestiono mirando en todas direcciones.

—No hay emergencia Barry, solo… solo quería hablar contigo — contesto ecuánime Batman.

—¿Hablar? Tu nunca hablas, bueno quizás me dejas a mi hacerlo, pero…

—Barry, voy a serte sincero, —dejo una pausa y Allen asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento frente a Bruce. — Estoy actualizando los planes de contingencia contra cada miembro de la liga.

—¿¡Que!? —exclamo Barry poniéndose de pie. —¡Oh! Viejo, pensé que eso ya estaba superado.

Bruce le indico volver a tomar asiento con un gesto elegante de su mano y el rubio accedió sin dejar de mirarlo de frente.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de pensar que todo estará bien, que siempre estaremos del lado correcto de la balanza y… y ya hemos comprobado, que incluso nuestra visión de lo que es la justicia podría cambiar.

Flash bajo la cabeza, tenía razón, solo había que recordar ese mundo alterno en el que Clark mato al Joker para volverse el máximo gobernante y ellos, todos los de la liga lo apoyaron dejando a Batman solo. O también estaba ese otro en que, para sorpresa de todos, otra vez era Clark quien tergiversaba sus ideales y mataba a Luthor.

Barry soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—Que necesitas de mi—dijo con pesar y sin mirarlo.

Bruce sonrió imperceptiblemente, esa era la contestación que él esperaba.

—Tu eres impredecible, y también una buena persona…

Barry elevo la mirada para toparse con aquel rostro primorosamente esculpido por los Dioses. Bruce Wayne era por mucho, algo más que un playboy, era un adonis, un ser cuya belleza iba más allá de ese grandioso rostro de gesto firme y mirada airada. Era un hombre de mente brillante, el mejor estratega de todos los tiempos y como Allen solía decirle: el James Bond de los súper héroes.

Era un modelo a seguir para todos ellos porque no encontraba en casi ningún fallo por parte del Caballero Oscuro. Batman era un modelo de incorruptibilidad, era un ser cuya vida estaba dedicada a velar por los demás y…. era su amigo. Por eso el escucharlo decir que era una buena persona le había agitado el corazón. Había pensado que Batman valoraba a Lantern, a Superman, pero no a él, bueno no a ese grado de estarle diciendo sus planes.

—Voy a dejar que seas tú mismo el que me diga como detenerte.

—¿Quieres que sea yo mismo quien te dé su punto débil? —se exalto Barry.

Allen se le quedo mirando, Bruce no mentía, esperaba que fuera el mismo Flash quien le mostrara una forma efectiva para ponerle un alto en caso necesario.

—Esta vez no voy a atacarte Barry

—En cambio me pides que sea yo quien se ponga en tus manos

—Supongo que es una muestra de confianza.

—¿Tu pondrías tu mayor debilidad en mis manos Bruce? —pregunto a la defensiva el velocista.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo…

Barry se quedó callado analizando sus palabras y en cierta medida encontró lógica. Ellos, la liga sabían su identidad y con ello también sus debilidades, estaban al corriente de las identidades de los Robin's que sin duda eran como hijos para Bruce. Barry en especia había sido testigo de cómo solo unas cuantas letras escritas en un papel podían alterarlo, también del hecho de que no era un Dios y sangraba, podía ser herido con una facilidad atemorizante, del hecho de que tenía seres queridos como Alfred, la Doctora Tomkings, que eran demasiado vulnerables… incluido Jason, a quien sin importar que camino tomo, Bruce seguía amando.

Inclusive si Barry se quería ver atrevido en sus observaciones, también había notad el afecto que demostraba hacia cierto miembro de la liga.

Barry inspiro profundamente conteniendo el aire. Bruce se había mostrado, quizás más de lo que pensó conveniente, ante ellos, dejando al descubierto sus heridas. Puntos débiles que podían ser utilizados en su contra.

Pero…

"Debo ser yo quien le diga como terminar conmigo en caso de emergencia", pensó con amargura y entonces Allen cayo en cuenta de otra cosa…

Batman está creando planes contra todos, pero solo a mí me está preguntando… solo a mí me está diciendo lo que está haciendo.

Barry sonrió tristemente antes de decir —Espera un segundo —y salió corriendo solo para volver diez minutos después con dos recipientes. —Estos son los compuestos químicos que me dieron mis poderes, bueno y un rayo… con esto supongo que podrás crear un…

—Antídoto —se apresuró a decir Batman evitando que Barry lo mencionara.

Flash le estaba dando la forma de quitarle sus poderes.

Allen asintió y por extraño que parezca en ese instante Barry se sintió aliviado, era bueno saber que el mundo estaba a salvo incluso de él mismo. Que no importa si cambiaba de ideología siempre habría alguien que lo frenara de hacer daño.

—Ey Bats… —llamo Allen demasiado feliz —solo procura no volverte de los malos o… el mundo entero temblara bajo tus botas amigo…

Batman lo miro y ante la asombrada mirada de Barry, Bruce le sonrió con ternura, la misma que dibujo su rostro al terminar de leer la carta de su padre. Esa misma sonrisa que Flash no podía evitar le conmoviera el corazón, porque le parecía la misma de un niño que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla y con alivio reconoce que está a salvo en su casa rodeado de los brazos de sus padres.

¿Cuantas veces Bruce se habría despertado a media noche llorando y tiritando de miedo al recordar la muerte de sus padres? ¿Cuántas veces habría estado solo con su dolor? ¿Cuántas veces ellos lo dejaron marchar después de las misiones sin saber de las heridas en su cuerpo mallugado y el sufrimiento que estas le provocaban? ¿Cuántas veces dieron por hecho que Batman les cubría las espaldas sin llegar a vislumbrar el costo de esa confianza depositada en él? ¿Cuántas veces lo cuestionaron sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo hasta que veían el panorama completo? Y sobre todo ¿Cuántas veces remilgaron de sus planes siendo que al final sus decisiones era las más acertadas, y en muchos casos, la única vía posible para salir airosos?

Allen se puso en pie y aprovechándose de su velocidad hizo lo que ningún mortal hasta ahora había intentado hacer.

Abrazo a Batman en un gesto de genuino afecto.

—Gracias por siempre estar para nosotros —murmuro apretando más su abrazo. —gracias por siempre cargar con el miedo y la desesperanza que nosotros no queremos ver.

Bruce se quedó tieso como una vara, sonriendo de forma imperceptible, en verdad Flash era impredecible y… y un buen amigo.

&&&[…]&&&

En Metroplis Superman tronaba los labios en un sonido de disgusto, maldiciendo internamente a Bruce y su brillante cerebro pues de la conversación que mantuvo con Barry no logro escuchar más que el saludo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Batman era sin duda el único que podía dejarlo en jaque si se lo proponía. También era el único que capaz de atrapar su atención, su curiosidad, su admiración y para que mentir… su lívido.

—¿Que me dio ese murciélago? — se preguntó mirando en dirección a Gotham en donde la señal del Caballero de la Noche resplandecía en el cielo como segunda luna.

Continuara….


	7. Hal vs Clark

Creo que este capítulo quedo mucho más largo y espero que lo disfruten.

A: OkasianWolf: creo que sale sobrando que te diga que tambien es mi héroe favorito.

A: Guest es una placer tenerla por estos lares My lady.

Mil gracias por dejarme su comentario y por considerar mi fic como una historia digna de su tiempo.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6 Hall Jordan vs Clark Kent**

 **Archivo 2 Superman y**

 **Archivo 3 Green Lantern**

Clark dio un profundo suspiro al escuchar la alarma de la Atalaya. Con apremio se apresuró a llegar, pero para entonces casi todos los miembros de la Liga se encontraban esperando al único que faltaba, Batman.

Sus ojos azul cielo no mentían, no podían, así que de inmediato se posaron sobre la silla vacante.

—Él vendrá cuando finiquite un asunto… —menciono Jordán como para contestar la pregunta que pugnaba en los ojos del hombre de acero.

Clark no lo dijo, pero se preguntaba si Hal sabía ¿cuál era ese asunto? y ¿por qué lo decía con tanta seguridad, como si él…?

 _No Clark, no pienses de más, Bruce hace dos días estuvo con Barry y no por eso ellos…_ se reprendió mentalmente yendo a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

—Clark —llamo Diana y Superman noto que todos lo miraban esperando a que decidieran si comenzaban o no.

—Esperaremos a que llegue —dicto el hombre de acero y los demás asintieron.

Casi al instante la pantalla del salón se encendió y los presentes se giraron para observar el semblante siempre serio del Caballero Oscuro, que con ceño fruncido parecía apenas lograr mantener la mirar al frente y sé notaba que tenía prisa.

—Tengo un asunto urgente entre manos que no puedo delegar. Batman, cambio y fuera —y la pantalla de última tecnología se apagó.

Algunos asintieron, como Flash y Ciborg, otros simplemente se resignaron, esos fueron Lantern, Shazam y Diana

—Bien entonces… —comenzó Diana

Clark se puso en pie molesto, todos apreciaron su semblante, pero solo Diana se atrevió a decir.

—Estamos por comenzar la junta no puedes…

—No puedo creerlo. —Espeto con coraje el Kriptoniano. —Todos estamos aquí, pero él solo hace una llamada y todos lo aceptan.

—Bueno… Batman siempre ha sido así, nunca da explicaciones ni… —quiso intervenir Flash.

—Ese es el punto. Todos los presentes debemos dar casi un reporte cuando no estamos en condiciones de asistir. Pero él…

—Sera porque sus inconvenientes siempre son… —defendió Hal

Clark afilo la mirada al escuchar intervenir al piloto, Hal Jordán era al que menos deseaba escuchar hablar del murciélago.

—Tal vez tú puedas decirnos su impedimento ya que pareces muy bien enterado de su situación —gruño Superman girando toda su impresiónate envergadura y cruzando los brazos en gesto adusto.

Hal lo miro con recelo, ese hombre era un creído, desde que se conocieron le molestaba ese aire de superior que parece gritar a todos que es el mejor. Una afirmación dudosa ya que siempre era quien caía primero y era Bats quien se veía en la difícil tarea de salvar su trasero extraterrestre.

A decir verdad, a pesar de ser Bruce el único sin poderes, prácticamente era la niñera de Súper hombre.

Hall sonrió antes de responder.

—Podría decírtelo, pero eso le quitaría lo emocionante al asunto. Ibas a ir a buscarlo ¿no? Entonces ve y no te tardes.

Superman apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo antes de dar media vuelta y salir a toda velocidad.

—Hal —reprocho Barry. —Tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo se pone Batman cuando se meten en sus asuntos.

—Pues ahora también lo va a saber el grandulón. Solo espero que sepa manejar las reprimendas con decoro. —rio suavemente el castaño acomodándose en la silla para subir los pies sobre la mesa. —Es más. Ciborg…Porque no pones la televisión, seguro que con uno de los satélites logras captar el encuentro… señores y señorita hagan sus apuestas.

El chico androide lo miro sin responder.

—Diez a uno a que nuestro Murciélago manda a la banca a Superman en menos de cinco minutos. —aposto Barry con alegría sentándose frente a la pantalla.

Diana resoplo, estaban en la sala de junta de la Atalaya y ellos era la Liga. Con un carraspeo de garganta quiso intervenir, hasta Víctor se estaba comportando con más decoro al ignorar categóricamente a esos dos que se comportaban como niños.

—Sintonizando Gotham City en… tres… dos… uno… ahí están. —Celebro Ciborg apresurándose a mejor la calidad de la imagen y el audio.

Wonder Woman dio un suspiro dejando caer sobe la silla su constitución y buscando con la mirada a Shazam. Ella sonrió al ver que por lo menos uno de los hombres había mostrado madures y abandono la sala, tal vez ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse. La puerta se abrió y Diana se encontró de frente a Shazam quien traía entre las manos dos botes de palomitas.

—Gracias Diana, ya no podía con todo —dijo el controlador de los rayos pasándole a la mujer maravilla dos bebidas y un boul de rosetas, para ir a sentarse muy cómodamente como si se dispusieran a ver un partido.

Diana resoplo dejo el recipiente en la mesa con demasiada fuerza, recalcando su molestia. Acciono que no llamo para nada la atención de los demás que ahora silbaban pues en pantalla acaban de ver aparecer a Superman con dirección a la mansión Wayne. Todos menos Hal. Jordán tenía dibujada una sonrisa de suficiencia un tanto demencial, una muy parecida a cierto payaso arto conocido.

&&&[…]&&&

Superman aterrizo en la mansión Wayne, podía escuchar a la perfección la voz de Bruce en la planta alta, por lo tanto, su impedimento no era de tipo… amenaza mundial, y eso le dio mayor seguridad para entrar por el balcón.

Clark miro a Bruce, sus manos se sostenían con fuerza del gran escritorio de madera. Sus constantes estaban revolucionadas y una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro.

—Bruce —llamo un tanto asustado. Quizás estaba enfermo y siendo tan hermético no deseaba mostrar su debilidad.

Sin mirarlo siquiera Bruce salió a paso rápido, bajo por las escaleras para salir a todo correr por la puerta principal.

—Damian. Te lo estoy advirtiendo —gruño con rabia contenida apretando las manos en puños al ver la figura del chico caminado sobre el empedrado, con la firme intención de salir de la mansión rumbo a Gotham. Lo curioso era que no llevaba puesto su uniforme de Robín.

—O que piensas hacerme… padre. —Reto con gesto agrio el adolecente. Al no recibir respuesta continúo andando.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos una navaja se acomodó en su cuello.

—Creo que Bruce dijo… que hoy nadie sale de la mansión…

Damian a chino los ojos antes apartar de un certero golpe el arma que lo amenazaba.

—Jasón, Damian… basta —ordeno sin que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de los otros. —Maldición —gruño Bruce dispuesto a intervenir, eso hasta que…

—Quietos los dos —se unió un tercero.

Bruce dejo salir un resoplido fastidiado ante la presencia de Dick que más que ayudar, solo se enzarzó en la pelea sin sentido.

—Bonita forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños Bruce —menciono Tim parado a un lado de él.

Batman torció la mirada.

—¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! —se escandalizo Superman quien había estado siguiendo al empresario durante todo ese tiempo y siendo testigo de todo lo acontecido con los pupilos del Caballero Oscuro. —¡Oh! No lo sabía, Felicidades Bruce, yo no tengo un regalo, pero…

Lo gritos y reclamos de los chicos se escucharon por encima de la voz del superhombre, porque hasta Tim estaba participando ahora que había dejado de lado los puños.

Clark los observo, Bruce no necesitaba lidiar con eso, no en su cumpleaños. Esta debería ser una bonita fiesta y en lugar de eso...

—Señor. Ya que los señoritos obviamente han optado por una celebración al aire libre, ¿debo traer el pastel aquí? — pregunto Alfred con su extraño humor. Bruce sujetando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y negó.

—No, lo tomaremos dentro. Gracias Alfred.

Clark sintió pena por Bruce. Así que deseando ayudar levito hacia los jóvenes con la intención de intervenir. Pero incluso antes de que llegara a ellos Bruce se interpuso en su camino. Era claro que no permitiría que se acercara a sus petirrojos.

De hecho, los chicos se habían quedado callados al ver a su tutor encarar al hombre más fuerte del planeta.

&&&[…]&&&

En la Atalaya se hizo el silencio general, todos tenían la vista fija en la pantalla, como si este fuera el mejor drama de todos los tiempos. Hasta contuvieron la respiración cuando Bruce por fin se dignó a prestarle atención al Superman.

—Primer strike —canto feliz Hall sin molestarse en ocultar su felicidad, los otros no entendieron ¿Por qué? Así que Jordán, sin borrar su sonrisa, explico: —Nadie se acerca a los niños de Bruce, cuanto menos para sancionarlos.

Sus compañeros asintieron, tenía lógica. Ningún padre permitiría que otra persona les llamara la atención a sus hijos, menos en su presencia.

&&&[…]&&&

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Clark? — pregunto mirándolo de frente con reproche. Era una clara advertencia de que hablara claro y sin rodeos.

—Yo…

Bruce meneo la cabeza negativamente al ver como se le enredaba la lengua al héroe de Metrópolis.

—Déjame adivinar. Pensaste en llevarme a la reunión porque soy el único que faltaba y no te pareció justo que me escaqueara, con tan escueta explicación, una llamada de urgencia.

Superman se sonrojo levemente.

&&&[…]&&&

—Segundo strike —exclamo Barry, como si su equipo favorito fuera ganando. —¡Oh! Viejo… A este paso no tardara ni los cinco minutos que pronosticamos.

&&&[…]&&&

—Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta… —acoto Bruce metiendo las manos a los bolcillos de su traje. Su figura esa sensualmente imponente. — ¿Tuviste la delicadeza de escuchar por lo menos de que trataba la misión?

Clark no contesto absolutamente nada.

—No, es claro que no… porque de haberlo hecho sabrías que es una tarea fuera de la galaxia, por lo tanto les concierte a tres miembros, y los demás solo estaba acudiendo por información y plan de contingencia, un plan que YO mismo elabore, así que como puedes ver ya estoy enterado de todo. Mi presencia era del todo prescindible.

Clark bajo la cabeza.

—Y si no tienes otro asunto a tratar, te pido que te retires, como puedes ver estoy ocupado.

&&&[…]&&&

—Y tercer strike, esta fuera… —celebro Shazam poniéndose de pie e imaginariamente abanicando con un bate. —Recuérdenme nunca discutir con ese hombre. Da miedo.

Los presentes lo secundaron. Hasta Diana estaba de acuerdo, aunque…

—No creen que deberíamos hacer una pequeña celebración, es decir, es su cumpleaños después de todo.

Ciborg negó con la cabeza —Eso sería suicidio, porque entonces se daría cuenta de que estábamos viendo todo lo que paso.

Shazam estuvo de acuerdo, no quería arriesgarse a que Batman se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

Hal coloco sus manos al frente de su cuerpo como protegiéndose. —Conmigo no cuenten, le tengo aprecio a mi vida.

Diana rodo los ojos, para ser los héroes más grandes del mundo se comportaban como cobardes.

—Pues yo si voy a darle un presente mañana —acoto ella saliendo de la sala de juntas.

&&&[…]&&&

Eran la una de la madrugada, los chicos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, incluido Jasón que como ocasión especial había aceptado quedarse hasta que despuntara el nuevo día, ni un segundo más.

—¿Qué tan mal fue la reunión con tus hijos? —pregunto Hal levitando frente al balcón de la habitación de Bruce.

Batman dio un suspiro cansado saliendo a espacio abierto y recargándose contra el barandal mientras balanceaba el merlot de su copa.

—Pelean por todo… es… desgastante —acepto.

—Pero los amas —afirmo Hal bajando del todo para estar frente a Bruce. —Ellos lo saben y por eso se soportan mutuamente.

Bruce rio por las narices —No pensé que fueras así de sentimental Jordán.

El piloto se sonrojo levemente antes de elevarse. Estando a unos dos metros de distancia y utilizando la energía de su anillo acerco una caja adornada con un moño a Bruce.

—Feliz cumpleaños Bruce —murmuro y salió disparado de ahí.

Bruce apenas logro tomar el regalo antes de que la energía verde desapareciera. No con poca sorpresa fijo los ojos en el cielo, ahí donde el piloto escapo a toda prisa haciéndolo sonreír.

Era extraño, pero ese comportamiento le recordaba a sus días de escuela, cuando veía a los chicos intentar acercarse a la chica que les gustaba. Pero él no era una chica y Hal no tenía ese tipo de interés a su persona, por eso…

—Quizás debería tratar de no intimidarlos tanto — murmuro a dientes apretados el empresario cerrando la venta del balcón a su espalda.

—Esa sería una buena idea Señor Wayne, —dijo Alfred entrando a la estancia. —Después de todo, en mi opinión, son buenos amigos —termino entregándole otra caja de color rojo coronada por un listón amarillo. — Departe del señor Allen, con sus mejores deseos.

Cuando su fiel mayordomo salió, Bruce se dispuso a abrir los obsequios. Tomo primero el de Barry y leyó la nota adherida que rezaba. No abrir hasta el amanecer.

Bruce elevo una ceja, dejo la caja con cuidado dispuesto a esperar.

Tomo el obsequio por parte de Hal y sin preámbulos la abrió. Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad y expectativa. Batman disfrutaba los retos, más aún si estos venían de una civilización avanzada y en sus manos podían llegar a convertirse en una herramienta útil para la humanidad.

Con gesto de verdadera felicidad tomo el objeto y se preguntó si Hal estaba consiente que al darle ese artefacto le estaba dando la oportunidad de reproducirlo y adueñarse de la patente. Es decir, le generaría ganancias en cantidades estratosféricas.

Con lo que no contaba era que la maquina al estar cierta cantidad de tiempo entre sus manos se encendiera sola.

—Buscando… buscando… —decía la voz robótica.

Bruce estuvo a un palmo de soltarla debido a la impresión, no estaba seguro de la función del aparato, pero solo por esta vez le daría a Jordán el beneficio de la duda.

—Recuerdo localizado —dicto y sin esperar indicación proyecto cual holograma de tamaño natural las figuras de Thomas y Martha Wayne.

Bruce no lo podía cree, ahí delante de él se encontraban sus padres.

—Bruce…

—Bruce…

Llamaban con esas voces tan llenas de cariño que Bruce temía perder en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

Alfred entro a la estancia a toda prisa al escuchar voces, porque a pesar de que su joven señor era Batman, él no bajaba la guardia. —¡Santo Dios! —exclamo el hombre mayor al ver las imágenes. —Pero si son…

—Son solo una imagen extraída de mis recuerdos. De alguna forma esta máquina escanea tu mente y convierte en imagines esos registros.

—Nunca pensé en volver a verlos…

—Yo tampoco, yo tampoco.

Alfred volvió a salir ya más tranquilo.

Bruce se quedó contemplando el holograma, era tan realista que casi podía tocarlos. Volvía a tener frente a él esa sonrisa brillante que caracterizaba a su madre, y lo ojos siempre picaros de su padre haciendo que sus recuerdos afloraran con fuerza.

Ahora podía recordar el perfume de su madre, jazmín, y la manía de su padre de llegar a casa con el estetoscopio aun colgando del cuello. En ese momento rememoraba como se sentía el tibio regazo y las caricias tiernas de sus padres.

Y así Bruce se quedó admirando lo que ya nunca tendría de vuelta, pero que le infundían nuevas fuerzas. Afuera había hombres buenos, honestos e inteligentes como su padre, siempre dispuestos a dar un poco más de ellos; también había mujeres fuertes y emprendedoras que con su voluntad son capaces de cambiar el rumbo del mundo. Por todos ellos debía trabajar con mayor ahínco siendo Bruce Wayne, y aún más siendo Batman, para darles la seguridad que les permitiera utilizar esas mentes brillantes en pro de la humanidad.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado lo que restaba de la noche sumido en su contemplación y sus pensamientos. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana recordándole, hasta entonces, el otro regalo.

Tomo la caja y la abrió. Miles de mariposas salieron disparadas, todas ellas revoloteaban a su alrededor como pequeñas llamas vivas porque sus alas eran rojas.

Bruce no supo que pensar de ese presente tan extraño, hasta que extrajo del fondo de la caja una segunda nota.

—Cuando las dejes ir, piensa que son tus penas, que son tus lágrimas, para que de esa forma todo lo malo vuele lejos de ti.

Bruce miro a sus padres y con paso firme, casi desesperado abrió la venta de par en par.

Las decenas de mariposas salieron como una oleada en dirección al sol.

El espectáculo era utópico y sin proponérselo se vio imaginado que cada uno de esos insectos se llevaba un trozo de su oscuridad dejando entrar un rayo de luz que llevaba el nombre de sus padres impreso.

Continuara…


	8. Frente a Frente

Me da gusto saber que hay personas siguiendo este fic. Mil gracias por su scomentarios y por su paciencia y preferencia.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 7 Frente a frente**

 **Archivo 3 Superman y**

 **Archivo 4 Green Lantern**

Kal-El miro por sobre su hombro en forma discreta la salida dramática de Batman de la sala de juntas, siempre con ese aire de gran señor que le robaba el aliento y que le hacía desear desde lo más profundo de su ser que Bruce no se diera cuenta de la constante vigilia a la que lo tenía sometido. Uno tras otro cuidaba cada paso del Caballero de la Noche, y no precisamente porque desconfiara.

Aunque Batman si desconfiara de él.

Además debía admitir que su primer encuentro fue desagradable para los dos; más para Clark al ser visto como posible enemigo o aliado del enemigo y siendo atacado sin previo aviso por el guardián espacial.

Por supuesto que en dicha querella el salió victorioso porque después de todo era Superman y sin embargo, basto solo unas palabras del murciélago para pararlo en seco.

La batalla contra Drakseid fue abrumadora y no sirvió más que para constatarle que a pesar de ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo jamás podría proteger a la tierra él solo. Un golpe duro en su orgullo porque quien lo rescato fue Batman. El único de los integrantes sin poderes o habilidades especiales además de ese irrisible y frio carácter inhumano.

Él, un humano, rescatando al último hijo de Kripton. Algo inaudito… nunca se lo comentaría a nadie pero quizás la razón de haberlo atacado aun después de ser liberado de aquella maquina fue ese coraje, esa humillación que sintió de haber sido, de los siete integrantes, quien fue capturado, quien requirió ayuda a pesar de que el mismo proclamaba su invulnerabilidad.

Luego su vergüenza se convirtió en sorpresa y admiración; Batman no solo logro sacarlo de la fortaleza de Darkseid, sino que también dejo instrucciones de cómo debían proceder en su ausencia.

Un hombre… un simple hombre en medio de una guerra interestelar disputada entre soldados con habilidades de Dioses. ¡Debería haber corrido a esconderse! ¡Temer por su vida! y sin en cambio, ahí estaba, librando la batalla a la par y sobresaliendo, resaltando a pesar de su oscuro traje y su agrio carácter.

La segunda vez, durante la lucha en la Atlántida, fue aún más difícil de ignorar aquel liderazgo nato.

 _¿Quién lo nombro líder?_ Pregunto sin darse cuenta en voz alta Superman. No era que esperara alguna replica, aun así tampoco vio venir esa abnegada sumisión del equipo completo ante el Guardián de Gotham.

Y entonces paso lo que más temía, mientras Clark se encontraba en el fondo del océano la batalla se desato en la superficie estremeciéndolo por completo y no precisamente debido a la guerra en sí. Sino más bien por el temor de pensar en lo que Batman hubiera planeado con tal de impedirla.

Bruce era un temerario Kamikaze, un suicida sin reserva ni aprecio a su persona, un…

Kal-El había llega justo en medio de la contienda y sin embargo su presencia no hizo la gran diferencia, en cambio él, Batman…

Batman volvió a detener un desastre mundial con tan solo su ingenio. Pues a pesar de que Clark estuvo presente jamás se le paso por la cabeza mostrar la grabación del rey atlante confesando haber matado a la antigua soberana y madre.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue saber que esa información la obtuvo de Green Lantern. Bruce había buscado primero al piloto antes que a él. Y no quería pensar que se debía a que quizás el empresario se preocupara por la seguridad del patrullero espacial.

Pero aunque así fuera, no podía quitar el hecho de que Superman estaba más que sorprendido, estaba encandilado con aquel ser de idiosincrasia compleja, elegante andar y cuerpo exquisito. ¡Oh! Como deseaba tener toda la atención de Batman. Que esos iris de color azul zafiro oscuro solo fueran para él.

—Clark —llamo Diana un tanto molesta por ser ignorada —Clark…

Superman dio un leve, muy leve respingo apresurándose a poner completa o casi completa atención en lo que la princesa amazona decía mientras con una sonrisa simplona intentaba disimular su turbación.

Diana dio un suspiro, y volvió a repetir la pregunta —¿Estas libre hoy? —Ella quería creer que a pesar de todo, tenía una oportunidad, ahora que Green Lantern era más obvio con sus demostraciones de afecto hacia el millonario y que a este no parecía molestarle.

Clark se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir sin mucho entusiasmo. Las cosas se le escapaban de las mánanos. Cuando comenzó a coquetearle a la princesa fue pensando que quizás… podría atraer la atención del Oscuro Caballero de Gotham de una manera menos evidente que Linterna y Flash.

Es decir fue algo raro escuchar tartamudear a Barry, sin saber cómo llamar a Bruce.

—Señor Batman… señor… Batman señor…

Y aún más extraño fue ver a Linterna molesto por la cordialidad con la que Bruce trato al velocista. Los celos del Linterna saltaban a la vista.

—Bien, también me retiro. Nos vemos… —se despidió Hal saliendo a toda velocidad, claramente con la intención de dar alcance al vigilante nocturno antes de que usara el trasportador.

Clark torció la boca en disgusto listo para ponerse en pie.

—Fue un justo verlos chicos, si me necesitan ya saben a dónde encontrarme —dijo Barry a las carreras y con la misma prisa salió dejando detrás una estela roja.

Superman apretó la mandíbula, ahí iba otro más.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —pregunto distraídamente Shazam. —Es como si estuvieran…

Y antes de terminar la frase recibió un suave coscorrón por parte de Ciborg.

—No te metas en cuestiones personales —sanciono el androide poniéndose de pie.

Víctor no era tonto, por supuesto que notaba lo que sucedía y quienes eran los involucrados, por eso era mejor no meterse en problemas. Y de paso podía impedir que ese niño, Billy, terminara siendo rostizado por la visión calorífica de un hombre súper-celoso.

—Vamos Shazam…

Billy afilo la mirada, luego sonrió y obedeció al instante al universitario porque acaba de darse cuenta que podía preguntarle a Víctor todo lo que le inquietaba y por la invitación deducía que el androide no se negaría.

&&&[…]&&&

—Bruce —llamo Hal apenas si a tiempo, antes de que desapareciera.

El millonario le hizo una seña para que se acercara, un segundo después de entrar la maquina se acciono mandándolos a Gotham.

Aparecieron justo en el patio trasero de la gran mansión. Hal a pesar de haber visitado un sin número de veces el lugar aún no se acostumbraba a la magnificencia del edificio.

—Hoy tengo una agenda muy apretada… —comento Bruce dándole la espalda. —Pensaba hacer esto con más calma pero… —y emprendió el camino en dirección a la casona. —ya que estas aquí sería un desperdicio posponerlo.

Con paso elegante atravesó el jardín con Jordán pisándole los talones. Apenas entrar Hal se vio solo. Siempre se preguntó cómo hacia Bruce para desaparecer.

—Esto es para ti —acoto Bruce apareciendo a un costado del piloto, sorprendiéndolo, y entregándole una pequeña caja negra.

Hal sonrió y casi por inercia pensó. "Soy yo quien debería estar proponiéndose" "espera ¿qué? Él no tenía nada que proponerle a Batman y por supuesto que diría que no a lo que sea que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza al murciélago."

—No crees que te estas precipitando… Tú y yo ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. —bromeo Hal con la posibilidad, pero visiblemente nervioso.

Bruce torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa.

—Y nunca la tendremos Hal—afirmo Bruce abriendo la caja para dejar a la vista un reloj de oro diamantinado.

Hal quedo azorado cuando el mismo Bruce lo saco del estuche y se lo coló en la muñeca izquierda. El diseño era discreto y elegante, un artículo que seguramente valía lo mismo que el más moderno Jet.

—Espero que mi obsequio sea atinado —arguyo Bruce. —Si no lo fue, puedes venderlo y comprar…

—Es adecuado. —Se apresuró a afirmar Hal sin evitar sentir como su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad.

Bruce soltó de forma imperceptible el aire que había estado conteniendo. Nunca lo demostraría pero estaba inseguro de su presente. El dinero podía comprar todo, pero ningún objeto llegaba, ni por asomo, a compensar el presente que el piloto le hizo al mostrare de nuevo el rostro de sus padres.

Esa era su forma, una muy impersonal, de decirle a Hal que le había encantado su regalo y que se lo agradecía de corazón.

—Me da gusto —murmuro Bruce dejando asomar una leve sonrisa.

Un gesto que mando a Hal Jordán directo al cielo. Hal tenía ganas de tomar a Bruce y estrecharlo contra su pecho, abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle contra su oído lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo feliz. No sabía desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esa necesidad, ese sentimiento tan placentero por Bruce, pero poco le importaba. Lo primordial era que poco a poco, paso a paso se iba abriendo paso a ese austero corazón que el anhelaba llenar.

—Tengo que irme —afirmo Bruce dando media vuelta.

—Bruce… —llamo Hal y en un movimiento desesperado tomo la mano del empresario.

El contacto entre sus dermis fue como un chispazo de energía que hizo ruborizarse a ambos, aunque por razones diferentes.

A Hal debido a la emoción y a Bruce porque era, en mucho tiempo, el primer contacto parecido a una caricia y eso lo asusto.

Bruce retiro su mano, educadamente se disculpó y huyo… porque no había otra forma de llamar a esa urgencia de poner tierra de promedio entre el piloto y él.

Gran parte de ese día se la pasaría rememorando ese leve contacto. El roce cálido entre su piel y la de otro ser humano solo servía para recordarle la barrera y la enorme distancia que puso entre él y cualquiera que no fuera Alfred y aun su mayordomo tenia cierto recato a no tocarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sus hijos… bueno, con ellos nunca fue demasiado afectivo y…

Bruce dio un suspiro. Sabía a la perfección que nunca fue un padre amoroso, incluso podría decirse que no supo ser un buen tutor…

—Señor Wayne —se escuchó la voz de la secretaria por el comunicador.

—Sí. —respondió el empresario con voz ecuánime.

—Tiene una visita no programada.

Bruce torció la boca en disgusto y puso los ojos en blanco preguntándose quien de sus aburridos y obtusos socios deseaba verle para, aparte de quitarle el tiempo, coquetear descaradamente.

—El señor Clark Kent…

Batman achino los ojos, estaba fuera de lo normal la visita de Superman. —Hágalo pasar…— ordeno esperando que no se tratara de una emergencia de clase omega porque la verdad tenía planes para la tarde, un compromiso importe que no deseaba aplazar.

Con gesto y voz ecuánime dio el pase y la bienvenida a su visita.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar señor Kent? —cuestión con tono medido y educado, sus manos se entrelazaban dejando a sus codos reposar sobre el amplio escritorio.

Clark elevo una ceja, odiaba ese tono fingidamente lejano y cordial. Era como si ellos nunca hubieran cruzado palabra y era hiriente.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió el otro día en tu mansión, nunca fue mi intención…

—Está en el olvido. ¿Algo más? — corto Bruce con indiferencia y deseando terminar cuanto antes esa entrevista poco agradable.

—Sí. Quiero pedirte una cita.

Bruce cambio su peso hacia atrás, recargándose completamente contra el cómodo respaldo de su enorme silla.

—Creo haberle dejado bien claro a su editor en jefe que las entrevistas fuera de las fechas previstas para los eventos de caridad estaban vetadas.

Clark abrió grande los ojos. Bruce creía que estaba solicitándole una entrevista.

—Lo que quise decir es… —y tuvo que armarse de todo el valor que tenía para aclarar. — Me refiero a una cita con fines románticos…

Esta vez el ruido de una pluma al caer fue lo único que se escuchó en la espaciosa oficina. Batman acaba de quedarse inhiesto de la impresión.

Continuara…

N. A.

Llegados a este punto quiero hacer una pregunta.

La verdad no pensaba dejar a Bruce con nadie, es decir, todo giraría en meras insinuaciones pero como llega a pasar o más bien como siempre me sucede a mi…

El fic se me fue de las manos y ahora pues no me queda de otra que preguntar.

¿Quieren que se quede con Hal o Superman?

¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

Espero su respuesta.

Atte: Ciel phantomhive.


	9. Detalles

A Takashi… Tenía toda la razón, estaba olvidando a Barry y por eso aquí le dejo un apartado sobre él.

A Isa-kagamie, Portidaz… al parecer sus comentarios están rindiendo frutos y la balanza se inclina por Hal Jordán.

A Ana8park… ¡oh! My lady lamento que el Superhombre pierda simpatía…

A Danielle Angel, puedo tomar en cuenta su sugerencia de hacer otra historia con la pareja SUPBAT con una condición. Que me prometa que veré su nombre en un comentario por cada capítulo que saque.

Bien los dejo con el fic.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Detalles**

 **Archivo 4 Superman**

 **Archivo 2 Flash**

 **Archivo 1 Shazam**

Bruce sentía una leve molestia… pero tratándose de Batman, sus leves molestias podían compararse a tener tres costillas, el fémur fracturado y un pulmón perforado. En pocas palabras, la leve molestia de Bruce para cualquier otro ser humano seria, una abrumadora y cruel carga emocional. Y… ¿a quién debía ese estado tan desastroso de su psique? Al gran Superman.

¿En qué momento al alienígena de pacotilla se le ocurrió que él… ¡Batman! estaba para sostener una relación amorosa?

Lo que era peor, tuvo el descaro de proponérselo en su propia oficina.

Bruce dio un suspiro al tiempo en que masajeaba con sus dedos, pulgar e índice, el puente de su nariz. Por suerte Damian había aparecido salvándolo de contestar las palabras mal sonantes que pugnaban por salir disparadas sin consideración al daño que harían.

—Espero no interrumpir nada. Padre… —murmuro el chico apuñalando con la mirada al superhombre.

Bruce se puso en pie con aquella elegancia que Clark creía divina, mística… solo digna de un Dios, y a pasos medidos fue al encuentro de su hijo.

—Señor Kent. Discutiremos su petición en otro momento. Por ahora, como puede ver, tengo asuntos que atender.

Y con aquella disculpa estudiada salió sin dirigirle una sola mirada al héroe de Metrópolis.

Eso había sido hace unas horas. Pero a su favor alegaría que no mentía, tenía programada, a petición de sus hijos a una comida discreta en las afueras de Gotham, muy cerca de Bludhaven.

Hal había acertado al decirle que a pesar de las diferencias, sus hijos lo amaban lo suficiente para soportarse, y en raras ocasiones como esta… comportarse civilizadamente para compensar el alboroto que armaron el día de su cumpleaños.

Dick sonreía mientras platicaba con Tim, Damian por su parte se entretenía en una tablet y Jasón picaba su comida sin ánimos.

Pero Bruce estaba contento, se conformaba con eso, con tenerlos cerca sin que quisieran matarse los unos a los otros.

—Y ¿entonces regresaras a la mansión? —pregunto Dick y Tim sintió.

La pregunta, y aún más la respuesta, fue como un balde de agua fría para Damian, quien apenas se estaba acostumbrando a vivir y tener toda la atención de su padre. No le hacía gracia que un nerd llegara a invadir su espacio y a robarle la atención de Bruce.

—Acaso te pareció muy difícil vivir lejos de la sombra de mi padre —pico Damian.

—También es el mío —reto Tim, por primera vez el chico parecía dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar.

Jasón silbo impresionado del arrojo de Red Robín al medirse contra el demonio.

—Bueno, si vamos a eso, técnicamente también es mi padre —comento como sin nada Jasón con sonrisa cínica —y… de hecho. Pensaba pedirte asilo político por un tiempo —termino mirando a Bruce.

—Sabes que siempre será bienvenido a quedarte cuando quieras —respondió de inmediato la cabeza de los Wayne secretamente feliz de que esta pequeña batalla entre ellos los estuviera conduciendo a regresar a su lado. Que tendría que actuar como réferi cada dos por tres para impedir que se mataran a cada paso, pero hasta eso le seria agradable con tal de volver a escuchar gritos y risas en su solitaria mansión.

Damian bufo fastidiado.

—Si es un rencuentro familiar yo también quiero participar —se unió Dick. —tendré vacaciones y será buena idea pasarlas con mi familia.

—¿Que no tienes novia Grayson?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo Todd, además, si estamos preguntando entonces… ¿te corrieron de la pocilga en dónde vives?

Jasón sin pensarlo le soltó un discreto puñetazo en el hombro a Dick y este en contestación le acomodo un puntapié.

¡Oh, sí! esos días serian por demás movidos.

&&&[…]&&&

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Bruce pudo dejar a sus petirrojos y dirigirse a Fawcett City. Vestido con ropa casual y procurando no llamar la atención, se aproximó a un chiquillo de mirada picara que corría llevando entre sus manos una hogaza de pan.

—Espero que hayas tenido la decencia de pagar por eso… —acoto Bruce cerrándole el paso.

—Eso no es tu incumbencia —contesto a la defensiva el chico, pero observando con asombro lo atractivo que era el joven que lo estaba sancionado.

—¿Ah, no? —murmuro Bruce inclinándose levemente para ver a los ojos al niño y susurrar con voz suave. —Quizás deberías pensar de nuevo tu respuesta Shazam…

Billy se ruborizo de un carmín tan intenso como el de una bengala, los ojos del sujeto eran profundos e hipnóticos y su voz gruesa y varonil le recordaban a… ¡No puede ser que este hombre sea…!

Bruce sonrió ladino antes de tomar la mano del niño y halarlo lejos del tumulto de la gente que se agolpaba en la calle.

Billy no podía creer que ese hombre con el que ahora se encontraba paseando por el parque tranquilamente fuera Batman, aun menos la extraña sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado.

—Y en donde vives…

Billy bajo la cabeza antes de negar, no es que le avergonzara su actual vivienda, lo no deseaba era mostrársela solo para que luego se enterar que lo habían corrido. Luego con cierto recato e intentando omitir sus inseguridades, le conto parte de su vida.

—Tengo tres hijos adoptivos —menciono Bruce con la vista perdida en el horizonte. —y… yo también perdí a mis padres.

Billy lo observo con sorpresa y luego admiración. Se había formado tantas teorías alrededor del Caballero Oscuro. Algunas tan descabelladas como por ejemplo:

Que se trataba de un general del ejército resentido contra el gobierno, al que ahora le robaba sus equipamientos más sofisticados y los pintaba de negro para usarlos en su contra.

Otra recurrente, que era un hombre con un paso oscuro que buscaba redimirse, compensar toda la maldad de su vida pasada.

O hasta creería que se trataba de alguien en quien habían experimentado, dejando cicatrices que lo obligaban a utilizar esa mascara para ocultar su desfigurada faz.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue que Batman se tratara de un huérfano como él.

—¿No se los dirás a los demás, verdad? —pregunto un tanto angustiado Billy. —¿Qué soy un niño?

Bruce negó. Asegurándole que de ahora en adelante podía contar con él, que las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para él.

—Por cierto ¿sabes quién soy?

Billy torció ligeramente la cabeza en un mohín adorable que claramente dejaba al descubierto su ignorancia sobre el tema.

—Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne… —ronroneo cerca del oído del niño para que solo él pudiera oírlo, lo que menos necesitaba era un tumulto de personas lanzándose sobre él al escuchar su nombre.

Billy abrió la boca cuán grande era. ¿¡Bruce Wayne… el mismo Bruce Wayne que salía en las revistas de moda, el mismo Bruce Wayne por la que todas sus compañeras de clase suspiraban porque lo creían el hombre perfecto?!

Para cuando Batson salió de su asombro solo puedo ver como Bruce dejaba una despedía en el aire y subía a la limusina.

Billy sonrió de forma boba, como si acabara de conocer a su artista favorito, Bruce era un hombre genial, no solo era un patrullero que aterraba hasta a los superhéroes más fuertes del planeta, sino que también era endemoniadamente atractivo y para postres… ¡millonario!.

—Ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto a Super y a Lanter… aunque… Flash también está participando. ¿La princesa lo sabrá?

Y con aquellas dudas siguió su camino, estaba contento de saber que contaba con la aprobación del miembro más hostil de la Liga y algo decepcionado.

—¡Ah! Si fuera por lo menos diez años mayor… —suspiro mirando el cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer —Entonces Bruce no tendría por qué estar soportando acosos. Él sería mi novio y no permitiría que se le acercaran.

Batson se encogió de hombros no tenía caso pensar en imposibles, ya se las arreglaría para encontrarse un novio igual de increíble.

—Bruce dijo que tenía tres hijos, ¿se parecerán a él?…

&&&[…]&&&

Barry llego a casa hecho una piltrafa, odiaba los turnos triples.

Con total desgano metió la llave a la cerradura y luego al entrar se dejó caer sobre el primer sofá que encontró a su paso soltando en el proceso un suspiro derrotado.

Él es Flash, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no se cansara. Y la verdad archivar era una de las cosas más tediosas y monótonas del mundo, cuanto más si tenía que hacerlo a velocidad "normal".

En este momento lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y meterse a la cama para no salir de ella en por lo menos 24 horas. Un buen descanso que reparara un poco su desgaste.

El timbre de la puerta le hizo ponerse en pie. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora de la noche?

Con cara de fastidio y paso desgarbado como el de un zombi abrió para encontrarse de frente con…

—¡Bruce! —exclamo sintiendo que la adrenalina le inyectaba un poco de vitalidad.

—Hola Barry —saludo el empresario mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que nadie lo viera. —¿puedo pasar?

Allen se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Bruce penetro al cuarto, perdiéndose entre las sombras, y fue hasta entonces que Barry recordó que no había encendido las luces cuando llego. Su mano por instinto subió al apagador para prender los focos.

—Déjala así —pidió Bruce, se sentía más cómodo entre la penumbra, como si él fuera un depredador a gusto en su medio.

Barry bajo la mano, sus ojos ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad podían delinear la fina y etérea silueta del príncipe de Gotham. Bruce era extraordinario, dotado de una belleza singular que hacia delirar a cualquiera. Y trago saliva con dificultad al pensar que en medio de aquella penumbra el ambiente se volvía más íntimo.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por el presente—inicio Bruce con la conversación acortando la distancia con el rubio.

Su movimiento fue tan sensual que Barry se vio a si mismo conteniendo el aire. Cuanto daría porque Bruce en lugar de quedar a unos pasos de él recargado contra el sofá con una postura tan sexy que le costó contenerse, hubiera terminado por desaparecer la distancia entre ellos.

Allen lo recibiría con un abrazo necesitado. ¡Oh! Sería la gloria descansar sobre el regazo del Niño Mimado de Gotham, saberse amado por ese hombre que es toda frialdad, saberse la excepción a la regla, ser el único con la capacidad de hacerle mostrar un poco de calidez.

—No tienes que darlas… lo hice con gusto—respondió el forense sintiendo un leve temblor en su cuerpo, ese que contenía sus ganas de ser osado y como la vez pasada, mandar todo al diablo y atrapar entre sus brazos al empresario.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza a lo escuchado, Barry siempre fue así, todo sentimientos.

—Por eso mismo, quiero… como decirlo, agradecerte el detalle —acoto Bruce extendiéndole dos boletos que entre la oscuridad Allen apenas logro ver porque eran de color blanco. —Son entradas para el Gotham Lounge de Central City.

Barry rio. —Un restaurante demasiado exclusivo —y luego agrego con picardía. —Espero estar a la altura.

—Eso no debe preocuparte, e dispuesto un traje que espero te quede, y una limusina para ti y tu acompañante. Las reservaciones no tienen fecha, puedes tomarte tu tiempo para decidir cuándo hacer uso de ellas. Espero que te diviertas…

Un silencio se hizo presente, los ojos azul cielo de Barry observan con hambriento deseo al heredero Wayne. Mientras Bruce tomo el momento como adecuado para retirarse, pero incluso antes de mover un solo musculo Allen dijo.

—Se mi acompañante Bruce.

Batman por segunda vez en el día se quedó tieso ante la repentina petición. ¿De verdad Barry quería cenar con él? es decir, siempre era sarcástico y mordaz, de hecho, pensó que sus compañeros solo soportaban su presencia por mera necesidad y ahora…

Lo cavilo unos segundos antes de responder. —Por supuesto — después de todo le estaba agradeciendo y sería una descortesía negarse.

—¡¿En serio?! —pronuncio demasiado feliz el velocista.

—Sí. Te dejare mi número personal para cuando decidas la fecha, me llames.

Barry no perdió tiempo para anotarlo entre sus contactos. ¿¡De verdad iba a cenar con Bruce Wayne?! No se lo podía creer. Estaba acordando una cita con el Filántropo y playboy más codiciado de toda américa y la guinda sin duda era… "tengo el número de su celular" pensó Barry por demás contento.

—Bien, me retiro. Supongo que desearas descansar. Nos vemos Barry…—se despidió dejando la habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo recorto la silueta de Batman, Barry soltó un suspiro…

—Nos vemos Bruce…

En verdad era un príncipe y Allen deseaba ser su caballero de brillante armadura.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	10. Declaración Bélica

¡Ok! Este capítulo es más extenso **Portidaz,** espero que ahora si le llene un piquín más.

 **Ana8park** , my lady a mi muy particular forma de ver, Barry siempre ha gozado de buena suerte porque lo considero uno de los héroes de DC más queridos. ¡Ah! Estará mal recordarle que sigo esperando la actualización de "El Dragon Huang Fei" es que… se quedó en la mejor parte… por fin Gwizdo lo ha visto y… ¡Dios! Vamos my lady, al menos complázcame una vez y escriba su noche juntos.

 **Nellyhatakk** : Si debió ser un largo, laaaaaaargooo periodo si no me acuerdo porque lo dice. Jijiji. Solo fueron cinco capítulos. Y sobre el cambio de trama… en realidad no fue cambio… fue… desarrollo, si eso, creció y no supe encausarlo correctamente y al final termino así. No es mi culpa. Lo siento…. Muy bien me puse dramático. Olvide eso último. Mil gracias por volver my lady, por darme un poco de su tiempo.

 **NoSoyPasivaBezumi** : No creo poder intercalar a sus discípulos más allá de los cuatro petirrojos porque… bueno, no los conozco muy bien.

Y por último pero no menos importante

 **Takashi** :

My lady, me da gusto saber que algo tan simple como un comentario mío puede alegrarle el día, siempre lo he dicho y lo sostengo, es saberme parte de sus vidas, aunque solo sea en palabras me parece una bendición. El poder alegrarle el día a pesar de estar lejos, el ser alguien que puede, con una historia hacerla olvidar sus problemas, no tiene precio.

Agradezco sus palabras y espero que cada historia que publique tenga la calidad suficiente para que usted como lectora, quede siempre satisfecha.

My lady… sonría. Las mujeres son las flores más bellas cuando caminan por la vida con una sonrisa.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Declaración Bélica**

Batman dio un suspiro profundo preguntándose, ¿hace cuánto no tenía ese tipo de gestos? La verdad es que nunca creyó estar en un dilema como el que tenía en el presente, es decir… un problema sentimental, romántico, con los miembros de la Liga.

Quizás Bruce podría admitir, y solo para él, que le había tomado desprevenido la petición de Clark, ídem a la de Barry. Pero sin duda la mayor humillación corrió a cargo de sus hijos.

Dick había abierto la conversación, a su regreso de Central City, con una inocente pregunta.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —y a su respuesta los petirrojos prestaron excesiva atención.

Bruce intento darle poca importancia, minimizar el asunto o hasta dejar de lado la invitación de Flash sin lograrlo pues Damián, con un tono de total enfado agrego.

—Genial, ¿ahora no solo debemos cuidarte del superhombre sino también del velocista? —su mirada furiosa y su tono mordaz pareció ser el ejemplo perfecto de lo que sentía.

Tim rio bajito disimulando en parte la alegría que le daba el hecho de que por fin su tutor se dignara a darse cuenta de que había personas interesadas en él más allá de su fortuna o el prestigio que conllevaba su apellido.

Por su parte Jasón dejo caer de entre sus manos el vaso con agua del cual bebía sin lograr digerir del todo el hecho de que Batman estaba siendo acosado. Nunca creyó vivir para ver eso, sin embargo, lejos de causarle gracia, como pensó era el caso de Tim, Jasón estaba furioso, más les valía a esos dos mantener sus manos lejos de Bruce si no querían perderlas.

—Vamos, es normal que Bruce desee… —y ahí quedo el argumento de Nightwing porque los ojos azules de su tutor lo estaban acribillando con una clara advertencia de que guardara silencio.

—Para tu información, Dick, —y el mencionado tembló, Bruce estaba casi gruñendo las palabras. —No deseo, ni tengo tiempo para ESE tipo de cosas.

—Es decir, padre, ¿no te interesa, pero vas a tener una salida romántica con Flash? —cuestiono Damian cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba contra la pared, sin importarle la cara de terror de sus hermanos.

—No es una cita, es… —rumio la cabeza de los Wayne.

—Van a ir solos a un restaurante de lujo, para… —acentuó Jasón con cara de pocos amigos. —No, sé… ¿hablar un plan estratégico? Y luego que… ¿irán a un hotel para practicarlo? Eso no te lo cree nadie.

—Cuida tu lengua Jasón, no estoy de humor y en definitiva…

La alarma detuvo su alegato. Con prisa lio de su guarida, el golpear unos cuantos delincuentes le serviría para evitar desquitarse con ciertos chicos a su cuidado. Con lo que no contaba fue que sus cuatro petirrojos pensaban seguirlo de cerca.

Ya al tanto de la situación e instalados en la azotea de los edificios aledaños para una mejor vigilancia Batman regreso a suspirar.

—¿Y tenían que venir conmigo? —susurro Batman mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Red Hood quien sobre su moto esperaba pacientemente la señal para comenzar a moverse, de su lado derecho Tim mantenía su posición, pero dando de vez en cuando una mirada a Batman. Nightwing se había escabullido dentro, escuchando y dejando escuchar a todos por medio de los comunicadores.

Bruce meneo la cabeza. Sus hijos estaban tomando muy mal su salida con Barry y la petición de Clark.

—La noche parece tranquila —menciono Superman mientras descendía lentamente frente al Caballero de la Noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —reto Batman afilando la mirada

—Bueno, dijiste que luego discutiríamos mi petición y… ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¡Oh! Vamos… tu siempre estas ocupado, si no insisto jamás conseguiré ni siquiera una mirada…

—Pues quizás debería resignarse —acoto Damian apareciendo a un costado de su padre. —Después de todo Batman, es Batman, alguien inalcanzable hasta para un ser que ser cree Dios.

Clark apretó la mandíbula, sin duda el pequeño Robín había heredado la lengua afilada de su padre.

—¿Algún problema? —Pregunto Jasón apersonándose casi de forma instantánea detrás del hombre de acero.

Bruce solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

— Batman. Se están moviendo— notifico Nightwing con apremio.

—Déjense tonterías, hay trabajo que hacer —gruño Bruce balanceándose en dirección al edificio que habían estado vigilando. —RR… —llamo por el comunicador a Red Robín. —¿Puedes verlos?

—Sí, los tengo en la mira… ¿Qué debo hacer? —cuestiono Tim.

—Síguelos, necesitamos saber a dónde llevan el cargamento.

—B. si tú quisieras yo… —ofreció Superman volando cerca de él.

—Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito —acoto refiriéndose a sus pupilos. —Y… llamas mucho la atención. Estas espantando a mis presas.

Clark se quedó flotando. ¿Acaso Bruce acaba de rechazarlo? Aunque debía admitir que Batman tenía razón, su traje azul-grana en Gotham era casi un farol que delataba su posición. Es solo que cuando escucho a los chicos quejarse sobre la cita que Bruce tendría con Barry entonces Clark no pudo contenerse.

Si acepto salir con Barry, entonces necesariamente tendría que darle a él una oportunidad y no pensaba amedrentarse ni rendirse.

&&&[…]&&&

De regreso en la mansión, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando cada uno de los chicos camino sin dirigirse la palabra a sus aposentos. Aunque Bruce noto, sin mucho problema, que ellos parecían haber hecho una tregua momentánea para unir fuerzas encontrar sus supuestos acosadores, y no sabía se estar feliz porque dejaran de pelear o comenzar a temer por la seguridad de sus compañeros de la JL.

Apenas entrar a su pieza Bruce supo que no estaba solo. Y por cuarta vez en esa noche dejo salir desde lo más hondo un suspiro un tanto frustrado.

—¿Y ahora que Clark?

—No contestaste a mi pregunta de hacer rato.

Bruce rodo los ojos. Solo eso le faltaba, un alienígena fastidioso. Abrió la boca para contestar y entonces su celular sonó. Batman elevo su mano, en un gesto que Superman interpreto como "espera un segundo" y luego atendió el teléfono.

—Espero no estar llamándote en mal momento.

Clark torció la boca al identificar la voz del velocista. ¿Qué Barry no dormía? Se preguntó y luego agrego solo en sus recónditos lares de su pensamiento "nunca pensé que a Flash le gustara el turno nocturno"

—No lo es. De hecho acabo de llegar —respondió Bruce amablemente y tomando asiento sobre el borde de su enorme cama en actitud relajada y malditamente sexy.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —Cuestiono Barry alargando la conversación, eufórico al darse cuenta de que Bruce no estaba apurado por terminar su conversación.

—No del todo. Una labor menor. Últimamente todos son así, casos de una sola noche. No he tenido nada con que entretenerme desde hace como un mes. Hasta comienzo a pensar que tener suelto al Joker no están malo.

—Vamos, Bruce. No puedes hablar en serio, no como para invoques a ese demonio… —y rio completamente feliz Barry, divertido de las ocurrencias de Bruce.

Por otro lado, esa risa suave que denotaba la alegría de Barry le enervo la paciencia a Superman, así que con gesto adusto lanzo un rayo de calor directo al aparato para cortar la conversación.

Bruce soltó el teléfono más que disgustado. ¿Quién se creía Clark para interrumpir una plática y cuanto más de esa manera? Sin menos preciar el costo del aparato que acaba de incinerar.

—Yo llegue primero —soltó Kent a dientes apretados. Bruce lo estaba ignorando de forma descarada y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría.

—Eso no te da derecho a nada. Barry…

—Bruce… —dijo Kal-El acortando la distancia con el millonario y tomándolo de los hombros, un contacto que Bruce no estaba dispuesto a soportar porque en ese momento no reconocía al hombre frente a él.

Sin embargo la evasión a su toque solo logro enojar al Kriptoniano quien sin medir su ímpetu sujeto el brazo de Bruce para estamparlo con fuerza medida contra la pared. La imagen frente a él era de estampa. Estaba sometiendo a su voluntad al letal Batman, se encontraba doblegando a un hombre que podría matarlo en venganza y extrañamente no le importaba.

—Suéltame —ordeno en un gruñido Bruce.

Un gruñido que logro hacer sonreír a Superman que con confianza acerco su cuerpo al del millonario.

—¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Por qué resistirse, Bruce? puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón, como bombea acelerado por mi cercanía, tu aroma que grita tu excitación… sentir la tensión en tus músculos… —murmuro con los labios casi pegados a los del empresario. —Puedo ver el fuego en tu mirada…

—No te confundas Kent… es solo mi rabia por no poder…

Y antes de que terminara de hablar un enorme puño verde golpe a Superman.

—Eres un entrometido Hal —siseo Clark poniéndose de pie. Esta no pensaba pasársela al Lantern.

—Entrometido, más no abusivo…

Bruce se tensó ante ese argumento. Él no era una damisela en peligro para que Hal viniera en su ayuda.

—Padre —grito Damian apareciéndose en la puerta seguido de sus otros tres hermanos.

Jasón frunció el ceño preguntándose, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué Green Lantern tenía contra la pared a Superman mientras este lo veía con una promesa de muerte escrita en sus iris? Una promesa que cumpliría porque estos estaban cambiando de azul a rojo.

Clark, como anteriormente demostró no tuvo problemas en soltarse del agarre del piloto haciendo trizas la energía verde, y soplando con su fuerza descomunal lazo por los aires al policía espacial sacándolo de la mansión.

Bruce apenas tuvo tiempo de escabullirse por el balcón de la recamara antes de sentir como varios muebles salían disparados junto a Hal. Había estado a punto de arrástralo con el ventarrón también a él. Era inaudito lo que estaba presenciando, se supone que son aliados, entonces… ¿Qué rayos tenían en la cabeza esos dos?

Kal-El floto fuera del edificio tratando de ubicar a Jordán y sonriendo con superioridad al ver que con tan poco había logrado deshacerse de él, pero en cambio cuando se giró y sus ojos se fijaron en Bruce algo dentro de él pareció avergonzarse de sus acciones. Él nunca fue impulsivo y ahora… ¡acaba de atacar a Hal Jordán!

—Bruce…yo… —dijo tentativamente el hombre de acero descendiendo lentamente.

Hal regreso a la mansión a toda pastilla, apretaba las manos en puño con coraje, no quería admitirlo pero… Superman era por mucho más fuerte que él y aun sabiéndolo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no cuando estaba de por medio la seguridad de Bruce.

Jordán no podía asegurar otra cosa con respecto al heredero Wayne que no fuera el hecho de que lo había, sin proponérselo, enamorado y ese mismo cariño lo impulsaba a protegerlo. Porque a diferencia de Clark, Hal estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Bruce, a que él eligiera a quien más le conviniera, pero no de esa forma, no bajo presión o coacción.

—Aléjate de él —grito Hal apenas ver las intenciones del Kriptoniano de acercarse al empresario.

Lo que Clark estaba haciendo estaba mal. Nadie tenía derecho a forzar una relación afectiva. Si de verdad quería a Bruce, entonces que peleara por él de la manera correcta. Con detalles, con atenciones, demostrándole en todo momento lo mucho que le inspiraba y deseaba darle.

Clark volteo el rostro, comenzando a sentir una furia como jamás pensó, Hal estaba metiéndose en un asunto privado, y era muy mal perdedor. Con sonrisa de suficiencia se colocó en posición de ataque, si lo quería de ese modo entonces lo derrotaría frente a Bruce… POR SEGUNDA VEZ.

Hal siseo una maldición cuando en menos de un segundo tuvo frente a él al Superhombre, quien lo tomo del brazo para lanzarlo hacia el cielo. Hal a duras penas logro frenar su vertiginoso ascenso antes de sentir un duro golpe contra su estómago que lo mando de vuelta a la tierra.

Jordán aterrizo de forma nada decorosa, precisamente sobre el balcón, muy cerca de los pies de Bruce quien no tardo en correr a comprobar si estaba vivo.

—Hal… Hal, vamos, mantente despierto.

Clark entrecerró los ojos. Lo que más temía estaba pasando justo antes sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía Bruce preferir a Jordán? Hal jamás le daría lo que él podía poner a sus pies. Si Bruce lo eligiera, Kal-El le entregaría el mundo.

—Bruce —gimió el piloto observando como los bonitos ojos azules del príncipe de Gotham se teñían de preocupación. —Sabes que te vez más viejo cuando juntas las cejas.

—Cállate imbécil —rumio Batman intentando palpar el daño. —Tienes por lo menos tres costillas rotas.

—Vales la pena…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?… —Bruce no alcanzaba a discernir ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando y eso que él era, entre lo podía deducir, el culpable.

—De ti. De que yo quiero… —murmuro con suavidad llevando, no con poca dificultad, su mano a los cabellos negros del Señor de la Noche. —De que yo, te quiero a t…

Clark apretó las manos y los dientes, ¿Quién se creía Jordán para hablarle de esa manera a Bruce? Era como si una luciérnaga intentara comparar su luz con el sol, Bruce no estaba al alcance de Jordán. Con la ira emergiendo con fuerza, por primera vez en su vida dejo que sus impulsos lo cegaran. Porque ver ese intenso sentimiento en la mirada de Hal era comparable a estarse ahogando y ver la superficie sin logar alcanzarla, una desesperación agobiante que desato sus instintos más primitivos. No quería perder a Bruce, no soportaría verlo con alguien más. No con él, no con nadie.

Y guiado por ese sentimiento su ser completo vibro de indignación y miedo.

—Bruce… — grito bajando a toda velocidad.

Su propósito era tomar al millonario, llevárselo lejos de todo… de todos. Aislarlo de ser necesario hasta que prometiera amarlo.

—No… —gimió Hal al ver las intenciones del Kal-El y logrando hacer una barrera alrededor del heredero Wayne que cayo hecha añicos por los puños del Kriptoniano.

Hal observo la acción cuadro a cuadro. Los pedazos de su escudo saltando en miles de fragmentos, pero por sobre todo, sintió la onda de choque que lo lanzo a él varios metros, a través de la ventana, adentro de la mansión y a Bruce por encima de la protección del balcón.

—Bruce —jadeo Hal poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sus manos sujetaban su costado derecho.

Tim, Jasón, Dick y hasta Damian corrieron para mirar hacia afuera, completamente aterrados del destino de su padre. No que Batman pudiera morir tan fácilmente, pero con ¡Maldición! Estaba completamente carente de cualquier artículo que pudiera mermar su caída de casi tres pisos.

—Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo —acoto Bruce sintiéndose ridículo entre los brazos de Barry, quien por suerte había llegado a tiempo para atraparlo.

—Cortaste la llamada —se quejó Flash apretando su agarre sobre el cuerpo del millonario. —Era obvio que algo estaba mal. Aunque agradezco haber llegado a tiempo para que cayeras directo en mis brazos.

Bruce se ruborizo levemente por el juego de palabras que Barry había empleado y por la pose un tanto vergonzosa, una pose que solo podría ser descrita con de recién casados, la mano derecha de Barry lo sujetaba de la espalda mientras la izquierda sostenía sus piernas.

—Yo aún no he caído ante nadie… —murmuro Bruce indagando.

—Pues podrías hacerlo ante mí… Y por cierto, ¿estas libre este viernes?

Bruce elevo una de sus aristocráticas cejas y luego meneo la cabeza, Barry jamás cambiaria.

—Sí, estoy libre; dije que sería tu acompañante y soy hombre de palabra.

—Perfecto. Por cierto el traje me quedo como guante. Puedo deducir que ¿has tomado nota de mis medidas?

Bruce prefirió desviar la mirada, no es que tuviera conocimiento de su proporciones físicas, es solo que… y meneo la cabeza, no tenía por qué dar una explicación a su excelente calculo.

Clark chasqueo con la boca, solo eso le faltaba, ahora también tendría que pelear con Flash por la atención de su murciélago.

—Barry, llévatelo de aquí —pidió Hal desde la planta alta, justo a tiempo pues Superman intentaba alcanzar nuevamente a Bruce.

Continuara…


	11. Extra

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado horrores en actualizar y también sé que me mataran cuando les diga este no es la continuación del fic, pero quizás me perdonen al saber que esta es una pequeña historia extra que me surgió ayer cuando mi estúpida maquina se trabo y tuve que buscar en que entretenerme.

Así pues no digo más y me pongo a escribir la continuación.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

Extra.

Bruce dio un resoplido molesto al mirar la pantalla de la computadora central de la Batcave que se encontraba "actualizando" para un mejor funcionamiento.

Bruce le había colocado un buen programa que limpiaba la memoria y optimizaba programas en cuanto las versiones se volvían obsoletas sin embargo, jamás pensó que "optimizar" y "actualizar" fueran a ejecutarse al mismo tiempo de modo que se quedara sin su querida y valiosa computadora.

Tenía mucho que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo por culpa de una "actualización" que bien pudo ser aplazada.

Bruce rodo los ojos al ver que la pantalla marcaba el 12% de avance y luego soltó un bufido de fastidio al percatarse que tan pobre avance le había tomado cerca de media hora.

 _ **Esto es un fiasco**_ , se dijo internamente mirando en derredor algo que hacer.

Podía comenzar por buscar incidencia entre la bala que encontró en la escena del crimen de… ¡Ah! Pero para comparar una bala con otra necesitaba el programa especial de Lucius…

Lo mismo aplicaba para hacer cualquier avance con el antídoto experimental contra el veneno de Hiedra… y… para muchos. Muchos otros pendientes…

Las cámaras que instalo en todo Gotham tenían como terminal la computadora, así como las imágenes vía satelital…

En pocas palabras estaba atascado e incomunicado.

Bruce dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sillón. Odiaba estancarse por cosas tan simples. Y mientras sus ojos buscaban en que entretenerse al fin cayeron sobre el celular de última generación que tenía a la mano.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios tomo el aparato. No era su computadora, pero ahora acaba de ocurrírsele una idea interesante.

Todo teléfono es una terminal que bien utilizado puede ayudarte a saber mucho, pero mucho de las personas al otro lado de la línea. Así pues Bruce tenía a su disposición una buena forma de extraer información.

No le tomo más de cinco minutos ingresarle al teléfono una seria de programas y funciones, después lo enlazo vía satelital con la red telefónica de varias compañías y ¡Vualá! En sus manos tenía prácticamente el registro de vida de cada ser humano sobre la tierra.

Estaba satisfecho. Realmente emocionado del alcance total. Pero como no estaba entre sus planes este aditamento era mejor probarlo antes de utilizarlo para alguna misión, además de comprobar si era funcional en caso de que el aparato estuviera protegido.

Con elegancia innata elevo una de sus aristocráticas cejas pensando con quien podría utilizarlo.

Bruce sonrió al pensar en Hal. El piloto era un tanto… presumido en cuanto a sus conquistas, así pues ahí estaba una buena oportunidad de cerciorarse si el patrullero espacial tenía tanta suerte en el amor.

Sin remordimiento alguno introdujo el nombre del sujeto a buscar, en el primer resultado obtuvo cerca de cinco mil usuarios y eso que había limitado la búsqueda a Coast City. Con un poco más de referencia al fin lo hayo, descargo su lista de llamadas, los mensajes, los sitios Web, sus conversaciones de WhatsApp, fotografías y muchas, muchas otras cosas que seguramente Hal no tenía ni idea de que estaban ahí.

Con forme leía y veía la información Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír y luego soltar una risa suave. ¿Quién lo diría? Hal era prácticamente un fanático de los comics. La mayoría de sus conversaciones era con otros fanáticos para cambiar, vender o comprar revistas de ese género, era un niño grande. _**Ahora entiendo porque Hal tiene tanta imaginación a la hora de crear cosas con su anillo**_ , pensó, pero lo que sin duda asombro a Bruce fue… _**¡¿Desde hace cuánto Hal compra historietas con temática Gay?!**_ Se azoro Bruce al ver la cantidad de ese material y descubriendo para su asombro que la adquisición de ese tema de lectura inicio hace aproximadamente tres semanas.

 _ **Al parecer no soy el único que estaba aburrido**_ , se dijo Bruce sin darle mayor importancia. Después de todo… a él no le concernía, ni le afectaba que a Jordán pareciera gustarle el sadomasoquismo.

Dejando de lado a Hal y su más que extraña inclinación (tan recientemente descubierta) hacia la tortura y el sadismo, Bruce paso a buscar a Barry.

El forense sin duda tendría algo interesante que ofrecer.

Las llamadas eran en realidad un panorama bastante variopinto. Desde Doctores del consorcio Star hasta varias compañeras de trabajo con las que tonteaba sin recato.

Y pensar que Flash, con esa sonrisa de despistado es más Don Juan que Hal. En su historial encontró varios videos subidos de tono. Al parecer a Barry le gustaba "duro y tupido"

 _ **En eso se parece a mí**_ se sinceró Bruce sonriendo. _**Una buena sesión de SEXO FURTE. Nada de cursilerías y si mucha acción**_.

Y entre tanto pensamiento impropio en Batman una pregunta asalto su mente. _**¿Les gustara dar o recibir?**_

Bruce lo considero seriamente porque tal vez había una forma de saberlo. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios, una que haría temblar al mismo diablo… bueno, baste con decir que el Jocker se mearía en los pantalones de la envida de aquella mueca siniestra.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver el porcentaje de su actualización. 20%

¡Oh! Sí, tenía tiempo de sobra.

***Whats para Hal y Barry de "W"

 _Como has estado galán. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en un rato para cenar y luego… bueno que pase lo que tenga que pasar… tengo ganas de ti…***_

Bruce sentía un poco de ansiedad. La verdad lo más lógico sería que ignoraran el mensaje pues lo estaba enviando de una dirección encriptada, es decir de un número del todo desconocido, pero esos dos habían demostrado ser del todo impredecibles y valía la pena esperar a ver los resultados. Además… sin querer había omitido a un sujeto de prueba bastante interesante. Con agilidad tecleo en su teléfono para buscar a Clark.

Tal como lo pensó, el santurrón de Metrópolis no tenía nada que llamara su atención así que… aunque pensándolo bien, quizás escondía mejor sus oscuros secretos. Así pues termino enviando el mismo texto de Hal y Barry a Clark.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, en los que Batman sondeo a los miembros restantes, Cyborg y Shazam quienes resultaron más normales, de hecho la palabra seria, tediosos. Víctor tenía solo estadísticas de Futbol americano y una que otra fotografía de cuando era completamente humano. Vale, quizás el androide sufría un poco de nostalgia o depresión y Billy… Billy de hecho era bastante inocente, anime, algunas historietas cómicas que no llegan ni por asomo a semejarse a lo que Hal veía y uno que otro contacto de sus compañeros de clases.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y Bruce ya estaba tirando la toalla.

 _ **Al menos son prudentes,**_ se dijo dejando el teléfono sobre el tablero muy dispuesto a subir a buscar algún aperitivo. Solo por esta vez no pensaba darle guerra a Alfred para alimentarlo.

Y justo estaba por colocarse en pie cuando escucho el timbre de respuesta.

Con calma tomo el aparato para revisar el mensaje.

 _**Whats de Hal_

 _¿De dónde me conoces? No tengo tu número registrado. ***_

 _**Whats de Barry._

 _¡Claro! Tú dime en dónde. Eso sí… ¡tú pagas!***_

 _**Whats de Clark_

 _Creo que se equivocó de número, ni soy un galán, ni recuerdo haber conocido a nadie recientemente. ***_

Bruce sonrío complacido, casi podía imaginar las caras de esos tres ante el pequeño e insignificante mensaje.

 _**Whats para Hal y Clack de "W"_

 _¿Puede ser que te has olvido de aquella noche candente? Yo aún tengo grabado sus gemidos, tu olor y sabor. ***_

 _**Whats para Barry de "W"_

 _Venga pues, que sea una noche de tragos… y después… uhmmm… te llevare a disfrutar una noche salvaje***_

Al terminar de escribir y enviar Bruce no pudo reprimir su buen humor. Prácticamente les estaba jugando una broma, él… Batman, el ser más estoico del planeta. Inverosímil. Y a pesar de todo pronóstico, lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

 _**Whats de Hal_

 _Creo que si hubiera tenido una noche así la recordaría. Pero bueno, no tengo la mejor memoria. Está bien, dime a qué hora y en donde te veo. Total lo peor que puede pasar es que aun viendo tu cara no te reconozca y en todo caso… ¡al demonio! Nos tómanos unos tragos y empezamos de cero.***_

 _**Whats de Barry._

 _Ahmmm… lo de los tragos está bien, pero… lo de la noche salvaje… mientras no involucre intercambio de fluidos, por mi encantado.***_

 _**Whats de Clark_

 _Sigo pensando que se equivocó de número. No he tenido una noche así en… en realidad eso no importa. Simplemente le pido que no me envíe más mensajes. ***_

Bruce expreso diferentes emociones con cada mensaje. Hal era demasiado abierto a las posibilidades, aunque Batman suponía que se debía a la seguridad que le proporcionaba su anillo. Barry, Barry era todo un caso, aceptaba quedase de ver con un desconocido pero al menos tenía la decencia de negarse de inmediato a cualquier referencia a sexo. Y Clark… ¡Diantres! El Kriptoniano tenía tan bien aprendido su papel de empleado mediocre que hasta por mensaje podía imaginárselo ruborizándose e incluso empañando sus gafas debido al bochorno de semejante propuesta.

 _**Whats para Hal de "W"_

 _De eso no debes preocuparte, yo te hare recordar todo de la mejor manera, y esta vez no lo olvidaras... estoy emocionado de que aceptes mi invitación. He estado pensando en ti desde entonces y considerando que quizás nunca me llamaste porque solo fui un polvo de una noche. ***_

 _**Whats para Barry de "W"_

 _Le estas quitando encanto. Y la última vez no te escuche quejarte. Eres toda una bestia en la cama y me muero por tenerte una vez más… muchas mássss.***_

 _**Whats para Clark de "W"_

 _Está bien, te dejare en paz. Solo te pido que la próxima vez que tengas a alguien entre tus brazos no le prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir. Te deseo mucha suerte y que nadie te rompa el corazón como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Adiós Clark ***_

Bruce miro satisfecho sus mensajes. Estaba sacando su parte más Playboy para escribirlos y la verdad era que jamás pensó que ser de esa manera, además de en los eventos públicos, podría ser divertido.

 _**Whats de Hal_

 _Un momento. Acepte verte, pero no a revivir nada. El pasado ya paso y así se va aquedar. ***_

 _**Whats de Barry._

 _Amigo, lamento desilusionarte si esa es tu meta. Por ahora tengo en mente a una persona muy especial a la que gustaría hacer feliz y bueno… entenderás que eso incluye no ponerle los cuernos, independiente a si ahora estamos o no saliendo, pues quiero su aprobación y odiaría causarle alguna molestia en el futuro, uno en el que espero me dé una oportunidad de estar a su lado. Si buscas diversión, te apoyo y cuenta conmigo, pero si lo que quieres es una noche sexo, paso. Lo dejo a tu criterio.***_

 _**Whats de Clark_

 _Este esto es penoso. ¿Estudiamos juntos? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? De antemano me disculpo por el malentendido. Si alguna vez le he lastimado no fue al propósito, pero que yo recuerde nunca le he prometido nada a nadie. Al menos no a un nivel tan íntimo. Pero si aún considera que le debo algo más pues con gusto accederé a encontrarme con usted en donde y cuando desee.***_

Bruce torció la boca esas respuestas no se las esperaba. Claro, cada uno dejaba ver su personalidad pero… Hal habia sido completamente cortante con el asunto. Barry había dicho de una manera muy dulce que le gustaba alguien y Clark… bueno, Clark parecía ofendido.

 _**Whats para Hal de "W"_

 _¿Alguna razón en específico? Por lo que sé y dices… eres de los que nos les importaría un amor de solo una noche.***_

 _**Whats para Barry de "W"._

 _No sabes cuánto me alegro de que un hombre como tu haya encontrado alguien digno a quien entregarle ese gran corazón que posee. Te deseo lo mejor y que esa persona valore lo mucho que vales.***_

 _**Whats para Clark de "W"_

 _Eso en lugar de una disculpa me pareció una amenaza. Creo que tiene razón, me he equivocado de persona. Lamento haberlo importunado y espero que algún día encuentre quien le haga bajar ese horrendo humor con una buena mamada. ¡Joder tío! De verdad la necesitas una con urgencia.***_

Bruce envió los mensajes esperando haberse propasado con Clark. La verdad el superhombre era un súper mojigato. Con Barry, quizás solo aprovecho la oportunidad para decirle lo que siempre pensó de él. Que era un ser que irradiaba alegría y le tendía la mano a quien la necesitara siempre con una sonrisa. Sobre Hal… se guardaría de suponer nada hasta que contestara.

 _**Whats de Hal_

 _Del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho. Y si la hay, una muy poderosa y oscura razón. Y aunque lo dudes soy hombre de un solo amor, así pues… au revoir.***_

 _**Whats de Barry._

 _Es bueno saber que alguien te mira de esa manera. Muchas gracias.***_

 _**Whats de Clark_

… _.***_

Bruce dejo caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón. Por alguna extraña razón esas conversaciones dejaron de tener gracia y ahora le habían dejado un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Tanto Hal como Barry tenían al alguien especial… y se habían referido a esa persona de una manera tan sincera que Bruce se encontró pensando _**¿Qué se sentirá ser amado de esa manera?**_

De verdad llevaba demasiado tiempo sin la compañía de una pareja, pero nunca, hasta ese momento, se le ocurrió ponerle atención.

 _ **Sería maravilloso ser el centro de todo ese cariño. Ser a quién le prodiguen tanta atención y esmero.**_

Y entre esa línea de pensamiento una más surgió. _**No quiero terminar solo, triste y olvidado**_ , se dijo aunque de sobra sabía que ese era su destino.

Extra del Extra.

Damian tomo el teléfono mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Detrás de él y siguiéndolo muy de cerca estaba Tim y Dick.

—Entrega eso —ordeno Dick apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo.

—No seas tonto Grayson. ¿Acaso no quieres saber porque mi padre esta pensativo?

Dick torció la boca, por supuesto que quería saber que tenía Bruce pero… no, no iba a husmear en el teléfono del Batman por mucho que le preocupara su actitud.

—Abrelo ya que esperas renacuajo —dicto Jasón poniéndose frente a Damian para hacerle frente a sus hermanos.

Damian no espero una segunda petición, con habilidad desbloqueo el teléfono y comenzó a leer los registros.

—¡Dios! Esta cosas está configurada para acceder al registro de cualquier móvil.

Los tres petirrojos restantes sacaron sus aparatos de comunicación a las prisas, en sus rostros se notaba la angustia de que su tutor supiera lo que habían estado haciendo. Sus celulares estaban protegidos pero siendo Batman… bueno era de suponerse que su encriptado le diera pelea por dos eternos minutos.

—Estamos jodidos—siseo Red Hood a un palmo de lanzar el aparato lejos de él como si fuera una bomba.

—Cuida tu lengua Jasón —censuro Dick a pesar de no tener un mejor semblante.

—¿En que están metidos ustedes dos? —Jasón y Dick voltearon a ver a Tim quien parecía muy tranquilo hasta que…—¡oh! —dijo en un jadeo ahogado. —Denme sus celulares, —apremio tomando el suyo para abrirlo. —Sse cómo desmantelarlos y limpiar la memoria antes de que…

—Antes de que me entere que Jasón ha estado bajando los centavos de cada cuenta bancaria de Gotham, —se escuchó decir a su espalda y Tim supo que era demasiado tarde. —O de que sepa que Dick ha manipulado los registros de la comisaria en beneficio de sus hermanos. Quizás le temas a me percate del número de amenazas que le llegan a Damian y que ha desquitado con creses. ¡Ah! Ya sé, le temes a que descubra que sin mi permiso has estado hurgando en el registro de la JL en busca de cierto muchacho Kriptoniano ¿o me equivoco Tim?

—Ahora si vas a llorar Drake —se mofo Damian artero.

Bruce rodo los ojos, pero considerando las circunstancias era de esperarse, después de todo de los cuatro, era el que para sorpresa de Bruce, se metió en menos problemas.

—Todos a sus habitaciones. Ya por la tarde hablare con cada uno de ustedes en privado.

Los cuatro chicos subieron las enormes escaleras de la mansión y justo antes de entrar a su recamara Damian se giró para decir.

—¿Quién es menos idiota, Hal Jordán o Barry Allen?

Los tres hermanos lo miraron sin entender la pregunta del pequeño demonio.

—Vengan. Tienen que ver esto. Alcance a descargar sus últimas tres conversaciones y sí que son interesantes.

Esa tarde a pesar de la reprimenda y el castigo que sufrieron los cuatro petirrojos solo podían enfocarse en una sola cosa.

Dick: Espero que Bruce elija a Barry. Si ellos son pareja veré más seguido a Wally… además Barry es mucho más serio en cuento a sentimientos y no traicionaría a Bruce. ¡Dios! Necesita un poco de estabilidad y amor en su vida.

Jasón: No quiero a ninguno de esos idiotas cerca de Bruce.

Tim: El señor Jordán parece buena persona y el señor Allen un tanto despistado, pero… ¿Quién será más del agrado de Bruce? A él no parece interesarle ninguno de los dos. Superman también recibió mensajes… ¿será un prospecto que fue descartado?

Damian: Si creen que se merece a mi padre están soñando, son nada en comparación de Batman. Si insisten me vere en la necesidad de córtales la parte más sensible de su rijoso cuerpo.

Fin del extra.


	12. Declaración Romántica

A **Takashi:** Este capítulo es para vos y por vos. Me fascina leer sus comentarios que me arrancan sonrisas. Amo que me regale el tiempo que dedica a teclear un comentario pues me hace pensar que mi trabajo es valorado.My lady, espero que le guste.

A **Nicolle Romeaux:** Lamento decirle que esta es en gran medida y esfuerzo, la mayor velocidad en la que puedo actualizar. My lady, mi tiempo es en extremo limitado.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9 Declaración Romántica**

—¡Basta! —ordeno Bruce cruzándose de brazos pero sin hacer ademan alguno que le indicara a Barry que lo soltara.

El velocista sonrió para sí mismo, Bruce estaba haciendo morritos tan divertidos y lindos que le enternecía. ¿Quién lo diría? Batman podía ser tan mono en ciertas circunstancias.

Por su parte Superman se había quedado aterido ante esa orden firme y esos ojos que casi lo apuñalaban con la mirada, descendió lentamente con la cabeza gacha cual niño regañado y Hal. Hal se limitaba a permanecer quieto y quizás un tanto arrepentido. Una cosa era segura, nunca debió entrometerse. Bruce era un hombre fuerte y con recursos suficientes para hacer frente a cualquiera, incluso a Superman. Así que el hecho de encarar al hombre de acero fue debido a su ego y celos y no por el bien de Bruce.

—Esto es una locura. Miren lo que le han hecho a mi mansión — reclamo con tono moderado juntando las cejas, haciendo suspirar secretamente a tres de los presentes que lo miraban como si de un gatito enfurruñado se tratase.

—Lo siento Bruce —se disculpó sinceramente Superman.

—Eso no va arreglar nada, ¿o si Clark? —murmuro con cierto resentimiento. —Hal, regresa todos mis muebles dentro, ya después veré que hacer con la ventana.

Hal asintió y se elevó intentando no dejar asomar una mueca de dolor sin lograrlo, haciendo recordar de golpe a Bruce que el piloto estaba herido.

Con un suave toque indico a Flash soltarlo. Barry lo coloco sobre el suelo con delicadeza innecesaria resistiéndose a perder aquel tibio calor y el aroma embriagante de Wayne.

—Hal… —llamo Bruce y con un gesto elegante le indico acercarse.

Jordán no opuso queja y obedeció al instante.

Bruce ladeo la boca en un gesto que cualquiera que no lo conociera interpretaría como una sonrisa, y con un movimiento ágil palpo el costado del piloto haciendo presión en el punto exacto que hizo a Hal soltar de inmediato un gemido y caer de rodillas frente al empresario.

—Como lo pensé, está rota.

Hal desvió la mirada. A parte de perder frente a Superman y de darle molestias a Bruce ahora le dejaba ver su faceta más patética.

—Clark, encárgate de meter los muebles. Barry pasare por ti el viernes a las 6:30 de la tarde.

El rubio sonrió forzadamente ante la indicación escuálida que bien podía tomarse como una forma de despedida, no quería marcharse aún, menos después de aquellas palabras tan insipientes. Los ojos azules del velocista se clavaron en el Kriptoniano. Había estado conversando tan amenamente con Bruce hasta que el alienígena se entrometió. ¿Por qué había tenido que arruinarlo?

—Y Barry… —nombro Bruce ocultando discretamente su rostro para que Flahs no pudiera notar el leve color que pinto sus mejillas. —Gracias por ayudarme…

Allen no cabía en sí, Bruce, Bruce se estaba avergonzando. ¡Oh! Flash acaba de ascender al cielo ante tal visión.

—Ustedes vuelvan a la cama —elevo la voz para que sus petirrojos lo escucharan con claridad y para desquitar un poco de su incomodidad. —y Alfred…

Antes de que terminara de hablar su hermoso Lamborghini veneno de color negro apareció por el empedrado. Su mayordomo como siempre se había anticipado a su petición.

Mientras viajaban, Hal se sentía tan pequeño, casi insignificante. La situación le apenaba de sobremanera al darle a Bruce tantas molestias innecesarias.

—No tenías por qué intervenir… —dijo Bruce apretando el volante arrancando un crujido a la funda de cuero que lo protegía.

—Lo sé y lo siento —se disculpó Hal sin mirarlo.

—En qué demonios estabas pensando Hal. Clark molesto es prácticamente imparable. Eso ya lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos.

—Yo…—intento justificarse el Lanter.

—Sabes que, mejor no me lo digas —corto el murciélago empujando a fondo el acelerador. — El viernes voy a tener una cita con Barry y no quiero verte o sentirte remotamente cerca. Entendiste.

Hal asintió a dientes apretados.

—Y eso también va para ti Kal-El —murmuro dejando entrever toda su molestia pues estaba complemente seguro de que lo escucharía.

&&&[…]&&&

El viernes por la tarde, Bruce se apareció en el departamento de Barry Allen conduciendo su Lamborghini veneno favorito.

Barry subió al auto encantado de escuchar el motor y sentir como se deslizaba suavemente sobre el pavimento. Era hermoso, todo lo que llevara su firma o su sello de Bruce lo era.

Al llegar al restaurante se escucharon algunos cuchicheos que Barry ignoro con gracia y sin dejarse intimidar tomó del brazo al empresario, un poco más arriba del codo, en un gesto por demás amistoso.

Barry sonreía de oreja a oreja y no precisamente debido al lugar o la pomposa atmosfera diamantina que lo rodeaba, no. Su felicidad estaba directamente proporcionada al tiempo en que Bruce lo miraba con gesto relajado sin protestar porque siguiera sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Muy por el contario, Bruce simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras el camarero los guiaba.

La mesa reservada para ellos estaba en un privado por lo que podían hablar con total libertad, aunque en realidad a Barry se le fue completamente la voz al ver de frente al caballero de la noche.

Bruce lucia esa noche un traje azul marino, a medida por supuesto, con una camisa negra que llevaba abierta dándole un toque salvaje a su siempre elegante porte.

—Espero que la cena sea de a tu agrado y la compañía…

—La compañía es lo mejor —se apresuró a decir Allen acercándose al millonario para tomar la silla y acomodarla cuando este tomo asiento. —No sabes cuánto significa para mí que aceptaras esta cita Bruce.

Bruce apretó los dientes un tanto incomodo, la verdad sería fácil simplemente interpretar su papel, dárselas de mujeriego y parlanchín, pero no estaba con cualquier persona y Barry le había hecho un obsequio por demás especial así que deseaba mostrarse frente a él sin mediocridad e hipocresía de por medio.

El silencio se instaló por largos minutos, ninguno sabía como iniciar una conversación.

Bruce dio un suspiro y Barry se apresuró a pensar que decir, lo que menos quería era que Batman se fastidiara, así pues estaba dispuesto a hacer el payaso y decir cualquier cosa cuando para su alivio fue el mismo Murciélago de Gotham quien hablo.

—Tu regalo —dijo desviando la mirada al gran ventanal que prácticamente abarcaba una pared y daba vista a Central City. —Nunca nadie me había obsequiado algo tan… tan… —y Bruce no lograba encontrar la palabra adecuada. —He recibido presentes suntuosos, de cantidades estratosféricas, pero lo que tú me diste fue…

—Algo extravagante y un tanto pretencioso —completo el rubio forense bajando la cabeza. —No debí suponer que te conocía lo suficiente para…

—No. —corto Bruces con la mirada iluminada y las mejillas levemente rojas. —No quise decir eso. En realidad lo que pensaba es que… fue algo que realmente necesitaba. Gracias.

Barry lo observo atónito, este Bruce que no era Bataman ni tampoco el príncipe mimado de la ciudad Maldita, lo estaba conmoviendo y enterneciendo. Este Bruce parecía más real y tan necesitado de cariño que Barry estaba luchando a brazo partido por no levantarse de su silla para correr a abrazarlo con fuerza y entrega.

—Sabes Bruce —dijo tomando valor. —Realmente eres difícil de tratar. Nos intimidas y en algunas ocasiones, quizás incluso sin darte cuenta, nos menosprecias. Se que puedes y tienes los medios para manejar casi cualquier situación por tu cuenta. Incluso cuando vamos a misiones juntos tu… pues… siempre tomas el mando y he llegado a pensar que eres como el rey. El rey oscuro que dicta ordenes estratégicas para ganar el juego y, me preocupa pensar que eso seamos para ti. Piezas de un enorme tablero y no tus compañeros. No recuerdo cuantas veces hemos ganado solo por tenerte a ti de nuestro lado. No puedo contar las veces que hemos salido de aprietos o nos hemos visto en ventaja frente a una trampa debido a tu intuición e inteligencia. Lo que si se es que a pesar de todo ello y de que para nosotros eres un igual, pero parece que tú no nos consideras así.

—Yo… —intento alegar Bruce.

—No. Hoy voy a ser yo quien te diga unas cuantas verdades, porque sabes, te has ganado no solo nuestra confianza. A pesar de todo lo que paso en el pasado o tal vez precisamente por eso, y nuestra admiración. Victor te mira como a un ídolo, porque eres… y eso me lo ha dicho él, el ejemplo más fiel de que el espíritu humano puede ser recto y poderoso, que no necesita de nosotros para protegerse, que un hombre puede aspirar a ser igual a los Dioses. Yo también creo lo mismo. Pienso que eres alguien digno de admiración y se asombroso en todo sentido. Me gustaría que convivieras más con nosotros… conmigo. Yo intentare dejar de lado tanta fanfarronería, quiero que te sientas a gusto a mi lado porque yo…

Un suave golpe se escuchó y la puerta del privado se abrió.

—Señores. ¿Están listos para ordenar?

Barry se quedó callado, ni siquiera había visto la carta debido a su pequeño arranque de sinceridad y ahora no tenía que contestar y se sentía un tanto cohibido debido a lo que expreso en su arranque de sinceridad, y eso que lo interrumpieron antes de terminar de confesarse de una manera nada romántica.

—¿Te molesto si ordeno por los dos? —pregunto Bruce amablemente.

—No, adelante.

El silencio volvió a embargarlos mientras traían la comida. Bruce lo miraba con curiosidad y una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Siempre he estado a gusto a tu lado Barry —acoto con voz firme. —Eres un hombre interesante y tu actitud hacia la vida es algo que me hace pensar que la felicidad es más una actitud.

Barry lo miro asombrado, de verdad acaba de escuchar esas dulces palabra de la boca de Batman. De verdad él lo miraba de aquella forma.

—Barry, si mis padres no hubieran muerto, creo que eres el tipo de hombre que me hubiera gustado llegara a ser.

Y justo en ese momento el mundo desapareció de la percepción del velocista. Su cuerpo se movió más rápido que su razón y en menos de dos milisegundos su boca se había adueñado de los labios del empresario en un beso por demás ansioso.

Bruce abrió los ojos cual grandes eran, nunca se esperó ese… "ataque", asi que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Alejar a Barry con un efectivo golpe y sin embargo su cuerpo gritaba por un poco más de contacto.

Allen espero, lo que para él fue una eternidad, a que Bruce lo rechazara y cuando no lo hizo se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Con singular amabilidad dejo asomar su lengua listo para introducirla en aquella cavidad cálida de sabor embriagante.

Batman noto las intenciones de Barry y con toda su fuerza, que no era poca se hizo hacia atrás en un jadeo imposiblemente seductor.

—Barry —gimio intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Me gustas Bruce. Y no hablo solo de compañerismo o como ser humano. Tu me gustas de forma… romántica. Quisiera…

—Barry espera… no creo.

—Diablos Bruce. No puedes simplemente aceptar que alguien te quier… —y Bruce detuvo su alegato colocando un dedo sobre los labios sensibilizados del velocista.

—Sé que estas escuchando y posiblemente hasta viendo. Así que será mejor que presentes antes de comience a molestarme Kal-El.

Barry rechino los dientes con rabia. Otra vez el Kriptoniano le boicoteaba su momento con Bruce. Es que era el colmo. Si tanto interés tenía Superman en Batman porque no se lo decía de frente y peleaba, como él por un poco de su tiempo y atención.

En menos de un parpadeo Superman ya estaba frente a sus dos colegas mientras intentaba controlarse para no freír ahí mismo a Flash por haber besado al millonario.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —murmuro Bruce llevándose la mano derecha al rostro y masajeando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice. —Esto es lo que voy a hacer —dicto abriendo el canal de comunicación con Jordán para que escuchara.

No tuvo ni que preguntar para saber que el piloto lo escuchaba, seguramente tampoco estaba lejos.

—No soy alguien acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Así pues… —y soltó un suspiro cansado. —¿Conocen a mis hijos?

La pregunta hizo a Hal dar un jadeo asustado, a Barry un prudencial paso atrás y Clark, Clark se puso más blanco que una hoja de papel.

—Elijan el día que deseen pasar con ellos. Quien quiera una relación conmigo deberá saber manejarlos y tolerarlos. Ellos son mi prioridad y mi familia. Si después de eso y cavilar seriamente que esa podría ser la vida que llevarían de aquí en adelante, aun piensan que vale la pena intentar sobrellevar una relación, y lo diré desde ahora "problemática", entonces y solo entonces considerare que van enserio. Ustedes deciden.

Barry abrió la boca para contestar… luego la cerro, sería una falta de respeto a esa sinceridad que demostraba Bruce contestar solo por contestar. Se notaba que Batman estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de elegir, entre ellos tres, una pareja estable así pues no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Hal apretó los labios, jamás pensó que Bruce fuera a poner una condición así. Después de todo él conocía a sus hijos y sabía de sobra que ninguno de ellos saldría bien pardo, eso independientemente de los poderes, los petirrojos de Batman eran temibles.

Clark bajo la cabeza sopesando sus palabras, un segundo después tomo la mano de Bruce para depositar un beso casto en el dorso de esta.

—Diles a ellos que decidan qué día están libres de la próxima semana y me avisas.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

Hal y Barry torcieron la boca con disgusto, si Clark estaba contando con su invulnerabilidad entonces era quien menos conocía a los cuatro Robins.

Continaura…

.

.

.

 **N. A.**

Los capítulos creen que ya no son tan pequeños y espero en dos más darle fin a esta historia, gracias a quienes lo leyeron de principio a fin y a quienes me dejaron comentarios me gustaría poder expresarles en palabras, las cuales no alcanzan, lo feliz que me hace saber que mi fic fue lo suficientemente bueno para lograr que me regalaran unos minutos de su tiempo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	13. Descartado

**Capítulo10 Descartado**.

Bruce miro a sus petirrojos sonreír, y conociéndolos como los conocía dejo asomar en sus ojos la desconfianza y cautela de quien esta pronto a una batalla. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus sentidos buscaron algún indicio de lo que sus muchachos estaban pensando. Nada… no encontró nada que los delatara y…

—No quiero heridos —advirtió Bruce a dientes apretados sin saber que otra cosas decir.

Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza mostrando su mejor cara de inocencia, gesto que no convenció al Caballero de Noche. Intuía que ellos estaban planeando algo, pero… solo por esta vez no pensaba cortar su creatividad, porque si ahora los frenaba después sería más doloroso ser abandonado cuando a quien eligiera se quejara de que no soportaba a sus pequeños demonios.

Cuando al fin se quedó sólo dio un suspiro molesto, e intento convencerse de que esto era los mejor, sus pajaritos sin duda lograrían lo que él no tenía el valor de hacer.

Desalentar a sus tres pretendientes.

Pues aunque lo negara Bruce se sentía un poco, pero solo un poco, feliz de saber que hombres tan grandiosos lo consideraban digno de su afecto y al mismo tiempo también lo aterraba la idea de llegar a albergar un sentimiento reciproco para cualquiera de ellos.

Era un miedo visceral que lo estremecía. Él era Batman, el Señor de la Noche, un ente nocturno incapaz de sentir, un ser cuyo propósito es mantenerse al margen de cualquier debilidad, y sin duda el cariño era la más grande que podría tener.

—No quiero sentir… —se dijo apretando la mano sobre su pecho.

Deseaba desaparecer ese cálido sentimiento de saberse amado, esa expectativa tibia de quien puede ser atesorado y la emoción de la respectiva de ¿quién ganaría?

—Espero que mis niños hagan lo que mejor saben hacer… —murmuro con gesto agrio, lo que su boca dijo era todo lo contrario a lo que realmente deseaba.

&&&[…]&&&

Clark llego temprano, quizás demasiado temprano. Eran las siete de la mañana y vería a los hijos de Bruce hasta las nueve. Había estado pensando toda la noche en ¿cómo pasaría el día? ¿A dónde podría llevarlos? o incluso ¿ellos pondrían de su parte? Porque, y sin ser presuntuoso, sentía que era del agrado de Tim y Dick.

Miro su reloj de pulsera y dio un ligero resoplido antes de meterse a una de las tantas cafeterías de la avenida principal de Metrópolis. Se encontraba nervioso porque siendo realistas, Superman podía llevar a los muchachos de paseo a cualquier parte del mundo, darles un obsequio de otros planetas, pero… Clark Kent… el periodista, hijo de un granjero de Kansas pues… como que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a los hijos de un magnate multimillonario.

Estaba tan meditabundo de su lamentable situación que al sentir su teléfono vibrar no supo si golpearse la cabeza o temblar del pánico porque sin darse cuenta ya eran las nueve con diez, y quien le llamaba era Bruce Wayne para preguntar ¿ en dónde estaba?

Clark se levantó de golpe con el teléfono en la mano dando un empujón a la mesa que ocupaba, de tal suerte que apenas logro sujetarla antes de que esta callera a un lado, luego hizo un esfuerzo sobre… sobre Kriptoniano para no utilizar su súper velocidad pues dudaba que Bruce tuviera mucha paciencia.

Cuando llego tuvo que disculparse por el retraso y mientras lo hacía no perdió la oportunidad de barrer con la mirada al heredero Wayne que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros ajustados que te hacían alucinar debido a las rasgaduras estratégicas en las piernas, cubriendo su torso una simple playera de manga corta color negro resaltaba su pecho cuadrado y su cintura estrecha; por lo cual solo ocultaba su identidad con una gorra y gafas de sol.

¡Dioses! Ese hombre es un pecado. Dulce fruto prohibido deleite de seres divinos.

—Clark…—llamo Bruce un tanto irritado ante la mirada penetrante que el otro le dedicaba. —Clark… ¡CLARK! —grito al fin arrancando de su ensoñación al otro.

—Lo siento yo… —quiso disculparse ocultando su vista con el reflejo de las gafas.

Bruce meneo la cabeza —Espero ver a los chicos de regreso en la mansión a las nueve. Nada de dulce después de las siete y… —Clark solo afirmaba en silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones. —Buena suerte —y con esta frase postrera se marchó a paso rápido.

Clark trago con dificultad saliva cuando el empresario dijo eso y sintió sobre su persona cuatro pares de ojos que lo veían con diferentes sentimientos.

"Estoy muerto" pensó el periodista mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

Los cuatro hombres jóvenes lo miraban con recelo, en diferentes grados pero a final de cuentas desconfianza, por lo que podría olvidarse de su ventaja al caerle bien a dos de los Robins, al parecer su simpatía por él no alcanzaba a salvar el hecho de que deseaba quedarse con su "Padre".

—Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Jasón mirándose las uñas con detenimiento.

—Pues…—y dudo.

¿Hace cuánto que no los veía? En definitiva mucho, porque él estaba esperando a un grupo de niños y no a este conjunto de jóvenes que llamaban demasiado la atención.

Dick estaba cerca de los veintiún años y su rostro de finas facciones combinado con su atuendo por demás juvenil lo hacían parecer un modelo de pasarela. Jasón con dieciocho vestía más descuidado, dejando marcado su estilo de motociclista y ese aire salvaje que se cargaba parecía ser un sexapil por demás efectivo. Tim que se encontraba entre los quince y dieciséis años y prefería algo más formal que dejaba a relucir su carácter tranquilo. Y por último Damian con doce años. El pequeño demonio vestía todo deportivo sin que ello menguara para nada su aire intimidante y ególatra.

En ese momento Clark se arrepintió de haber sido tan impulso, debió hacer lo mismo que Hal y Barry y pensar mejor como afrontaría la situación.

—Y este es el grandioso "Hijo de la Estrellas" —pico Damian sin retirar la vista del celular de última generación con el que jugaba. —Estamos jodidos…

—Damian—reprocho Dick luego se giró hacia el superhombre. —Discúlpelo Sr. Kent. Él no quiso…

—Por supuesto que quise y me gustaría decirle unas cuantas cosas más, pero… la verdad hasta da pena ver como se devana los sesos al no saber qué hacer con nosotros.

—Bueno en eso el demonio tiene un punto. A este paso nos vamos a quedar AQUÍ parados lo que resta del día —acoto Jasón con fastidio metiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿Y si vamos a los video juegos? Ya saben, los que están en el Play Casino —sugirió Tim entusiasmado y los mayores entendieron que ese "video juegos" estaba para nada relacionado con una inocente máquina, cosa que confirmaron cuando el tercer Robín apunto —podríamos hacernos de una buena cantidad de dinero antes de mediodía y entonces… el rango de posibilidades aumentarían para todos.

—No creo que esos sea… —intento intervenir Clark siendo completamente ignorado cuando Dick dijo.

—Pues por nosotros no habría problema, pero… —y los petirrojos se quedaron viendo al menor.

—Niños… yo… —volvió a intervenir el reportero sin lograr que los jóvenes le escucharan.

—Vamos y veremos quién se atreve a impedirme la entrada —reto Damian con su característica soberbia.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, Jasón molestaba a Damian preguntándole si quería esconderse bajo su chamarra. Tim calculaba en que mesa debían intentar primero, y Dick… Dick estaba feliz de no tener cerca a Bruce porque detestaba las apuestas.

Clark los siguió hasta el Play City Casino de Metrópolis el cual tenía su cartel neón brillando como una invitación, y antes de que pudiera oponerse nuevamente a la idea, esos cuatro desaparecieron.

Superman tembló internamente al entrar al lugar y ser avasallado por la multitud que hablaba y gritaba apuestas al por mayor, el ruido de las máquinas tragamonedas y de los diferentes juegos de azar. En un sitio como ese los olores y las diferentes voces se mezclaban hasta desconcertarlo, lo que le dejaba solo una alternativa, buscar a los petirrojos de forma tradicional.

Mientras avanzaba chocando con diferentes cuerpos su paciencia comenzaba a flaquear para dejar salir su parte más Kriptoniana, esa que gritaba que un cuarteto de adolecentes no lo dejarían en ridículo.

Tomando ventaja de su visión escaneo el lugar en un dos por tres, un segundo después entraba en pánico porque no logo ubicar a ninguno de los hijos de Bruce.

—Tranquilízate Clark, ellos no pudieron solo desaparecer — se dijo, luego recordó que eran los hijos de Batman y que seguramente si no querían ser hallados, pues no habría quien diera con ellos a excepción de su padre. Sin embargo, recurrí a Bruce era una mala idea. ¿Cuánto llevaba con los niños? ¿Dos horas? Y ya los había extraviado ¿Qué diría?

—Hola Bruce… solo hablaba para saber cómo va tu día y… preguntarte ¿A tus hijos les gusta jugar a las escondidas? Y… ¿de casualidad, si tu estuvieras jugando conmigo en donde te meterías para que con mis poderes no te encontrara?

¡No ni soñando!

Una cosa era segura no pensaba tirar la toalla tan rápidamente. Durante su vida libro batallas contra seres casi invencibles como Doomsday y Darkseid y nunca se rindió. Si tenía que tomar medidas drásticas, pues lo haría porque lo que estaba en juego era la posibilidad de una relación con Bruce.

Dos horas y media después Clark dejo salir un suspiro cansado, hacia cerca de diez minutos que dejo de lado su traje setentero para portar el traje del hombre de acero y ni aun con eso lograba dar con los "niños" de Batman.

Con pesar rechino los dientes, eran las dos de la tarde y era la tercera vez que sobrevolaba Metrópolis escaneando con la mirada cada edificio. Es que simplemente se negaba a creer que los petirrojos simplemente desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

—Maldición —remilgo, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Con reticencia y un tanto apenado abrió el canal de comunicación, espero a escuchar la apertura y entonces con dolor susurro.

—Necesito ayuda.

Una risa suave se escuchó acompañada de un resoplido molesto.

—Estamos ahí en un par de minutos —respondieron ambos hombres del otro lado de la línea.

Kal-El prácticamente conto los segundos, hasta que al fin avisto a lo lejos la franja roja y una estala verde que anunciaban que la caballería acaba de llegar.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiono Hal buscando con la mirada a las aves.

—Los perdí—respondió lacónicamente el superhombre.

Barry se tapó apenas si a tiempo la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Sus mejillas rojas y la forma en que parecía morderse la lengua le daban al Kriptoniano una buena idea de lo estúpido que sonaba declarando que perdió a cuatro muchachos.

Hal fue un poco más discreto y solo carraspeo con la garganta para tragarse su risa. Un instante después de recomponer su desemblante dijo…

—¿En donde y desde qué hora?

Clark quería que la tierra se lo tragara a tal grado que sus mejillas se colorearon de la vergüenza, pero si quería ayuda debía decirles —En el Play Casino hace dos horas…

Barry dejo su fanfarronería para mirarlo con cierto desprecio al reprochar —¿Los dejaste entrar a un Casino? Por si no lo has notado, son unos niños.

—Ellos ya no son niños, Dick tiene 21 y Jasón pronto cumplirá 19, Tim está en plena pubertad y Damian…

—Independientemente de la edad, ellos son los niños de Bruce — corto Hal molesto por la forma tan tonta en que pensaba dispensarse el superhombre.

—Niños que pueden derribar a una docena de hombres y que están entrenados para…

—Y tú eres el héroe más poderoso de la Liga. ¿O me equivoco? —se unió Barry a la disputa, luego dio suspiro y agrego. —Bien, no ganaremos nada discutiendo… nos separemos y los buscaremos.

Hal asintió, y antes de separarse aconsejo. —Procuren poner especial atención a lugares en donde escuchen trifulcas. Los pajaritos de Batman tienen tendencia a meterse en problemas.

Clark llevan escasa media hora buscando cuando escuchó una llamada de auxilio, al principio pensó ignorarla, por ahora su prioridad era ese cuarteto de jóvenes pero después sintió un poco de remordimiento por anteponer sus problemas personales al bien común, así pues acudió sin saber que lamentaría esa decisión.

El sinestro se estaba llevando a cabo en plena avenida principal, teniendo como escenario el Banco. Y siguiendo el protocolo para este tipo de contratiempos los criminales mantenían a doce rehenes dentro de las instalaciones. Raudo como una centella se dispuso a travesar la puerta, golpearía a los asaltantes antes de que supieran que estaba ahí.

Un rayo de luz solar roja lo recibió incluso antes de que aterrizara, seguido a este una risa infantil se escuchó.

—Vamos a jugar supertonto —grito el juguetero apuntando de nuevo su arma en dirección del Kriptoniano. —No me digas que con un solo rayo tuviste… levántate… de pie… —incentivo el villano antes de volver a disparar logrando lazar varios metros al héroe de azul y rojo.

—Ponte con alguien de tu tamaño juguetero —grito Hal al golpearlo con un gran puño verde.

—Nunca te han dicho que es de pésimo gusto meterte en la pelea de otro —acoto Siniestro aplastándolo con un matamoscas gigante de color amarillo.

—Aghhh! Tus creaciones siempre fueron de muy mal gusto —reprocho Hal creando a su alrededor un robot verde que de un golpe hizo añicos la de Siniestro.

Flash no tardo en apersonarse e intentar salvar a los rehenes, propósito que se vio imposibilitado debido a la presencia del Capitán Cold.

La lucha fue feroz, pero como era de esperarse la Liga se llevó la victoria. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, así como los miles de micrófonos que se tendían en su dirección en busca de captar sus comentarios.

—Superman… —grito una periodista rubia — ¿Qué tan ciertas son las acusaciones que el Pentágono ha lanzado contra Batman por hackear sus sistemas?

Clark se quedó mirando a mujer y antes de pensar una respuesta prudente otro mas dijo.

—¿La Liga respaldara las acciones del Caballero Oscuro a pesar de estar tomando acciones en contra de una unidad gubernamental?

—Batman nunca haría nada sin tener pruebas que… —grito Flash y los micrófonos se giraron en su dirección.

—Entonces… ¿Está diciendo que Batman ha encontrado algo turbio dentro del…?

—Nosotros nunca hemos dicho semejante cosas —corto Superman. —Solo… sabemos por experiencia que cada acción de nuestro compañero siempre lleva de trasfondo muchos motivos.

—Linterna. Usted está de acuerdo en que Batman tome decisiones unilaterales? ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no les comunique a ustedes… sus compañeros, La Liga de la Justicia, sobre sus planes?

Hal se quedó callado unos segundos antes de responder.

—Señores y señoritas. Están tergiversando nuestras palabras y silencios así pues me niego a seguirles el juego. Con su permiso, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. —E inmediatamente después formo una esfera de energía alrededor de Barry para sacarlo de ahí.

Kal-El no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, no estaba conforme con solo escapar pues era una actitud que seguro alzaría revuelo. Ya estando una distancia prudente los tres superhéroes se miraron con una sola pregunta en la cabeza que Clark fue el primero en exteriorizar.

—¿Alguno sabe en que está trabajando Bruce?

El patrullero y el velocista negaron.

Aunque era obvio que Cyborg, Shazam y Diana tampoco sabrían tenían que preguntar para estar seguros.

Batman nunca compartía información con ellos, nunca los incluía en sus investigaciones y menos aún pedía ayuda. Batman siempre trabajaba solo. Era como si intencionalmente les marcara un límite del cual no podían pasar. Bruce delimitiaba su relación ya sea como compañaero o como seres humanos y tal vez esa era una parte que ellos no habían logrado entender hasta ahora.

Simplemente el Caballero de la Noche les estaba pidiendo su espacio, su libertad y su soledad.

Su sombra siempre resaltaría entre las callejuelas tristes y olvidas de la Ciudad Maldita, un ente lejano y envuelto entre mitos que solo sirven para acrecentar el temor de los villanos y demás alimañas que pueblan Gotham.

El no necesita a nadie porque ha dejado de ser un humano para convertirse en una criatura Nocturna. Un ser más allá de cualquier mente mortal.

Batman se convirtió a sí mismo en una Noche Perpetua, imperturbable e inquebrantable.

Batman no estaba solo, era la SOLEDAD.

&&&[…]&&&

Bruce hizo su entrada dramática en el último segundos, cuando ya todos los miembros de la liga ocupaban su lugar.

—Esta reunión… —comenzó Superman tomando la palabra.

El ruido que hizo el papel al estrellarse contra la mesa corto el discurso de raíz.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento. Inteligencia Nacional ha detectado desde hace tres días un meteorito con trayectoria de colisión contra la tierra. A pesar de los muchos intentos y planes ninguno de los países a dado con una alternativa viable y el asteroide cada vez gana velocidad. Según los datos de la NASA entrar a nuestro sistema en menos de dos horas y de ahí, si nada se interpone en su camino para hacerlo cambiar de trayectoria, estaríamos hablando de un impacto en menos de 48 horas.

—¿Porque no nos dijiste nada de esto? —reprocho Lantern

—¿Me hubieras creído sin pruebas Hal? Porque hace unas cuantas horas era una mera especulación, nadie estaba seguro hasta que el cuerpo fue identificado al entrar en nuestro sistema solar.

—¡Maldición, Bruce! Sabes que sí. Yo pondría mi mano al fuego por ti. Es más si en este mismo momento me dices que tienes un plan para parar esa y el gobierno me ofrece otra, te juro que primero intentaría a tu manera. Lo apostaría todo por ti.

—Hal tiene razón —dijo Barry poniéndose en pie al tiempo en que retiraba su máscara. —Aunque no lo quieras creer o ver, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, siempre te apoyaremos y….

—Y me he infiltrado no solo a los registros del Pentágono, sino a varios organismos de distintas nacionalidades. Desde Suiza, Japón, Alemania, China… cuando lo descubran ustedes secundaran mis acciones. Apoyaran mi proceder.

—Eso depende —condiciono el velocista poniéndose justo frente al murciélago quien ni se inmuto ante su cercanía.

—¿De qué?

—De si sabes cómo destruir esa cosa.

—Tengo un plan.

—En otras palabras… eres nuestra salvación.

Bruce torció la boca, la verdad no lo admitiría pero la cercanía de Barry lo estaba amedrentando, claro no fue nada en comparación de sentir sus suaves labios rozando su boca en un beso casi tierno.

Más rápido que de inmediato Hal creo una barrera que separo a ambos, Barry chisto con los labios y Clark apretó las manos intentando contenerse para no matar al velocista, después de todo ese era el segundo beso que le robaba al multimillonario.

Por su parte Bruce no le tomo importancia, tomo asiento y antes de comenzar a dictar indicaciones miro fijamente al hombre de acero para decir apeas si en un susurro que de sobra sabia llegaría a oídos del Kriptoniano.

—Clark. No vuelvas a acercarte a mis hijos.

Kal-El se quedó frio, se había olvido por completo de los chicos.

—Bruce yo…—murmuro intentando no llamar la atención.

—No digas nada. ¿O crees que no note que se quedaron solos casi desde que me fui? Damian por poco fue encerrado por agravio con uso de violencia, Tim y Dick fueron fichados en Play City Casino por fraude y Jasón… Dios, mejor no recordarlo.

—Bruce yo…

—NO, no digas nada… conozco a mis hijos. Sé que de antemano no fue tu culpa, pero… como padre, la verdad me dolió que regresaran solos a casa.

—Podemos comenzar cundo digas Bruce —indico Hal sin lograr captar la conversación entre Superman y Batman.

—Comenzaremos por… —ordeno Batman olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera relevante en ese momento.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N.A.

Como dije a esto solo le queda un capitulo y posiblemente un epilogo.

Pero… debido al éxito que últimamente tuvo la historia pues tendre en mente publicar otro fic de este gran hombre. Batman.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Nos leemos en el final.


	14. ¿Este es el final?

**Capítulo 11 ¿Este es el final?**

Bruce dio un resoplido molesto apretando entre sus manos el control de su nave, no podía terminar de repasar la conversación que sostuvo con Barry hace unas horas en la Atalaya antes de salir rumbo a la misión. Una conversación que hizo al velocista mirarlo con reproche y frustración.

—¿Cómo pudiste Bruce? —esa fue la reclamación con la que abrió el diálogo el forense rubio.

—¿Cómo puede "qué" exactamente? —respondió Batman con tono insipiente mientras sus manos seguían tecleando sobre el tablero rectificando coordenadas y su vista se encontraba fija en las cifras que el ordenador arrojaba.

—Cómo permitiste que Clark pensara que perdió a tus hijos, cuando en realidad fuiste TÚ quien los escondió a su percepción mientras ellos realizaran en una misión para ti.

—¡Oh! Era eso —dijo el millonario girando la silla para quedar de frene a Flash y dirigirle una mirada ecuánime.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo sin importancia. Él está muy avergonzado acerca de…

—Hasta donde comprendo, —corto Bruce el reclamo con tono imparcial y poniéndose en pie. —Se supone que esto es… una competencia, entonces; ¿no deberías estar contento de que sea descartado? Creo que es una ventaja que deberías aprovechar.

Barry apretó la los labios hasta formar una line recta, sus mejillas tomaron casi el mismo color de su traje y sus ojos azules parecían llamear de ira.

—Yo te quiero Bruce… un chingo, y por eso me desilusiona pensar que no tienes ni la jodida idea de lo que nosotros sentimos realmente por ti. Esto no es una competencia, al menos no una como tú lo estas considerando, no tomas enserio nuestros sentimientos que, según yo, hemos demostrado con creses son sinceros… ¡Joder, Bruce! Para nosotros no eres un trofeo que presumir, y sobre todo...

Y durante un minuto Barry guardo silencio pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir sin percatarse que sus palabras le habían robado el aliento al frio protector de Gotham.

Bruce no podía creer, a pesar de estarlo sintiendo en carne vivía, como su corazón bombeaba frenético, su pulso iba a una velocidad inverosímil e incluso tuvo que abrir la boca porque de un segundo para otro le falto el aire ante la declaración honesta de Barry Allen.

—… me perturba el hecho de que para ti es un juego, está jugando con nosotros —murmuro abatido el velocista. — De no haber surgido esta eventualidad mi pregunta sería, ¿pensabas hacer lo mismo con Hal y conmigo? — una sonrisa torcida adorno la faz de Flash —si ese era tu plan, te hubieras ahorrado la molestia y solo nos hubieras dicho que no pensabas darle una oportunidad a ninguno.

Con aquella postrera frase el héroe de Central City le dio la espalda y salió dejándolo en completo silencio.

Regresando al presente, Batman chisto con los labios antes de intentar concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no en la incomodidad y desesperación que sintió al ver como el forense encolerizado abandonaba la estancia, tanto así que hizo amago de seguirlo. Se había contenido en el momento, se forzó a dejarlo ir mientras él permanecía inhiesto como estatua en medio de la sala, pero… no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Con las cámaras logro avistar a Barry. Su semblante lucía desencajado… incomodo seria la palabra adecuada. Emociones que podrían menguar su velocidad de reacción contra el peligro y que comprometerían su objetivo.

Bruce dio un suspiro. —Todos a sus posiciones —ordeno mientras se enlazaba con la computadora de la Atalaya y monitoreaba la trayectoria del asteroide para fijar las coordenadas y enviarlas a los comunicadores de cada miembro de la Liga. —Tendremos solo una oportunidad.

El plan era sencillo en teoría, pues había logrado al infiltrarse en cada órgano gubernamental que contaba con armamento, inutilizarlo y evitar que estos simplemente disparar sin un plan previo.

Y es que el ser humano era inteligente pero sometido al miedo y la presión suele actuar prematuramente y eso fue lo que encontró al revisar los planes de cada país.

Enviar al espacio cuatro misiles de 20 kilotones era una decisión no muy sabia si contaba que cada gobierno estaba tomando sus medidas sin consultar con los demás. Es decir, los que ascenderían con misión de aniquilar el asteroide no serían cuatro, sino hasta 15 o 18 proyectiles, lo que causaría, según los cálculos del murciélago aún más daño a la atmosfera terrestre que el mismo asteroide.

Sabía de sobra que todos protestarían por su intrusión, pero ya no quedaba tiempo para las "negociaciones", actuaban o la mitad de la población de la tierra seria eliminada en menos de un par de horas.

—"S"… ¿preparado? Dependemos de ti para frenar en lo posible su avance — hablo al comunicador.

—Por supuesto "B". Hare lo que pueda —respondió el hombre de acero.

Bruce observo como Clark tomaba con velocidad la delantera, Superman prácticamente embestiría al asteroide para ralentizarlo. Para dicho freno Bruce había calculado un lapso de aproximadamente 40 minutos. Tiempo en que la otra parte del equipo le daría alcance al héroe de Metrópolis.

El siguiente en actuar sería Hal quien apoyado por Shazam se enfocarían en desviarlo de su trayectoria. Por supuesto que en todo momento Batman monitorearía el asteroide para que cuando estuviera seguro de que estaba en dirección a espacio abierto y no colisionaría con ningún otro cuerpo estelar le diera luz verde a Barry y Cyborg, quienes con ayuda de varios proyectiles le proporcionarían nuevamente impulso evitando de esta manera que debido a su disminución de velocidad fuera atraído por la gravedad de algún planeta cercano.

Lo dicho… un plan sencillo.

El primer impacto se escuchó como el estallido de una bomba nuclear, poderoso y estremecedor.

—Clark… —llamo Bruce con desconfianza, un sentimiento que creció a pasos agigantados al no recibir respuesta y escuchar solo interferencia por el aparato. —Clark…. ¡Maldición! responde. Clark…—volvió a insistir, si algo llegaba a pasarle a Superman sería su culpa pues fueron sus cálculos y sus decisiones las que lo enviaron a taclear directamente la roca asesina.

—Tranquilo "B", sigo aquí… —murmuro Clark con voz titubeante, dejando entrever que se encontraba un tanto aturdido.

Bruce dejo salir un suspiro de alivio que oculto al retirarse el comunicador, luego retorno a su papel de líder. —Lantern… dime que estas en posición.

—Listo para todo murciélago… —respondió el patrullero espacial.

—Bien, entonces comienza a tirar de esa cosa hacia la derecha de Superman — indico.

—Hecho…

Bruce miraba en su pantalla como Hal rodeaba con la energía de su anillo el asteroide y luego Shazam se unía a la causa empujando la amenaza para apartarla de su trayectoria inicial.

—Un poco más… un poco más… —murmuraba el vigilante nocturno esperando hasta el último segundo para soltar la orden a Barry y Cyborg.

Varios gemidos se escucharon por las líneas y después un grito ahogado que le helo la sangre a Bruce, seguido de un golpe sordo que interrumpió la comunicación.

—Hal… — murmuro Batman deseando mantener a raya sus emociones. —Flash… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunto cambiando de canal sin buenos resultados. —Barry… responde.

Por varios segundos estática fue lo único que abarco las líneas. Batman apretó lo labios e intentando mantener la calma comenzó a teclear para re direccionar uno de los satélites con la esperanza de que su rango de alcance fuera lo suficientemente amplio para poder captar las imágenes de lo que sucedía.

En poco menos de un parpadeo logro obtener lo que deseaba y por un momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.

Lo que habían catalogado como asteroide en definitiva estaba lejos de esa descripción pues Hal a duras penas lograba sujetarlo con ayuda de Superman y Shazam, la roca había comenzado a vibrar como si fuera la cola de una serpiente de cascabel y estaba aumentando la velocidad, lo que quería decir que en cualquier momento podía quedar libre y salir disparada con una trayectoria incierta y aun velocidad por demás triplicada.

Barry y Cyborg se mantenían cerca para intervenir en caso de ser necesario, sus rostros tensos dejaban al descubierto perfectamente el hecho de que no estaban seguros de como prestar ayuda a sus compañeros.

Bruce desde la nave analizaba el cuadro, al menos los cinco parecían estar, por ahora, completos, lo que lo conducía a su primera deducción.

El asteroide debe ser radiactivo, por eso los aparatos de audio y video quedaron inutilizados. Un gran problema pues no tenía otra forma de comunicase. Debía pensar con cuidado cuál sería su siguiente paso porque de equivocase no solo estaría poniendo en peligro a sus compañeros sino también al planeta entero.

—Nightwing…—llamo y espero contestación, debía mover sus piezas rápidamente y con precisión.

En menos de cinco minutos los cuatro petirrojos estaban tomando posiciones, había sido atinado de su parte llevarlos a la Atalaya para cualquier eventualidad.

Nightwing desde la nave de Batman seria quien guiaría al equipo mientras el murciélago de Gotham se dirigía con rumbo a la Liga a bordo de una jabalina, seguido de cerca por sus tres petirrojos restantes. Si todos los artefactos electrónicos dejaban de funcionar cerca del asteroide entonces ellos debían encontrar una forma de comunicarse a distancia sin los transmisores.

—Usaremos clave Morse —dicto Bruce serenamente, una actitud que distaba de su verdadero sentir. —Dick cuento contigo para que transmitas a tus hermanos las órdenes desde la Atalaya. Ellos a su vez utilizando las luces de las naves me harán llegar el mensaje desde una distancia segura.

—Bruce, es muy arriesgado. Puede que este sistema sea muy tardado y…—intento debatir el anterior Robín.

—Por eso te estoy dejando esa responsabilidad a ti Dick, sé que las instrucciones serán cortas y precisas. —El mayor de sus hijos asintió un tanto pesaroso. —Jasón, Tim, Damian. Cuento con ustedes también, será mi único medio de comunicación con Dick. —los tres asintieron.

Las naves tripuladas por los Robins se quedaron rezagadas a una distancia segura mientras Batman continuaba avanzando en dirección a sus compañeros. Debía aprovechar que aun funcionaban sus aparatos para escanear su estructura química y prevenir nuevas sorpresas.

—Nightwing, estoy enviando el escaneo de minerales y térmico, en cuanto tengas el espectrograma y el electromagnético házmelo saber, además…

Y la comunicación se cortó al mismo tiempo que un zumbido comenzaba a tacar sus tímpanos. El ruido era apenas un poco más que un susurro y sin embargo, su tono grave y sedante taladraba el cerebro aletargándolo de sobremanera.

Ahora comprendía mejor la situación, a Hal seguramente le estaba costando mantener su concentración, mientras Clark debía estar sosteniendo una pelea casi perdida por ignorar aquel zumbido demoniaco que torturaba sus altamente sensibles oídos. Por su parte Shazam… es decir Billy era un niño cuya resistencia al dolor estaba siendo probada. Barry y Cyborg tampoco debían tenerla fácil.

Batman se forzó a centrarse y esperar la primera indicación venida de la Atalaya, la cual no tardó en aparecer en forma de luz parpadeante en el horizonte.

Bruce frunció el ceño, lo que estaba descifrando no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos azules miraron al asteroide sintiendo como se contraían sus entrañas y sus manos apretaban el volante.

Toda la parte superior del asteroide estaba formada por Ferrita pura, un mineral con propiedades magnéticas, las cuales seguramente eran las responsables de la perdida de sus aparatos y antes de que terminara de maldecir por esa deducción, una nueva serie de luces lo dejo sin habla.

Dick debía estar de broma, o él entendió mal, el siguiente mineral era Adamantio.

¡Vamos! Que era un material mitológico casi imposible de conseguir, siguiendo la lista de minerales imposibles en la tercera capa de fuera hacia dentro estaba el Illium 349, un metal del cual sabia tras haber leído la información que Hal le facilito, de otra manera nunca no lo hubiera reconocido pues es de origen Kriptoniano, y por último, el centro al parecer estaba compuesto de Vibranium, un mineral espacial que posee la cualidad de absorber vibraciones y energía cinética, pues absorbe el sonio y resiste varios tipos de impactos, lo cual vendría a responder la pregunta de porque esa cosa vibraba como si fuera una gota de agua sobre aceite caliente.

Lo más probable es que el impacto de Superman hubiera sido el responsable aquel movimiento descontrolado y frenético.

Bruce apretó la mandíbula y respiro profundo, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que hizo lo correcto al detener los misiles, por las características del asteroide era obvio que ninguna de las armas hubiese logrado hacerle el menor daño. Su plan fue lo más acerado, sin embargo…

—Si pudiera hacerme con todo ese material… — era una empresa perdida, porque ni ellos siendo la JL podían controlar tal mole de elementos impredecibles.

Pero ese no era momento para estar lamentando la pérdida de un buen mineral, debía pensar cómo sacar de ahí a sus compañeros antes de que se les escapara de las manos.

—La Ferrita es magnética… —dijo casi en un suspiro Batman analizando su siguiente movimiento. —Si logro invertir la polaridad puede, y solo en teoría, que deje de vibrar facilitando de esa manera el re direccionamiento. Pero para ello necesitaría… dio un chasqueo con la lengua antes de afilar la mirada, y sin pensárselo un segundo más se colocó el casco para salir de la nave. Tendría una oportunidad si lograba alcanzar a Flash y Cyborg.

Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas se impulsó llevando atado a su cintura el arnés de la Jabalina, a mitad de camino encendió sus propulsores individuales para terminar de salvar la distancia con algo de dificultad.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestiono Flash notablemente azorado al verlo aterrizar de forma un tanto forzada sobre el vehículo, su tono demostraba perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, una mezcla entre temor, porque si Bruce considero necesaria su presencia era porque la situación se estaba saliendo de control y, alivio, porque el Caballero Oscuro siempre encontraba la forma de salir del atolladero.

—Cyborg —dijo Batman ignorando al velocista y desatando el arnés para entregárselo al androide. —Tira —ordeno. No quería, ni podía ver a Barry de frente, pasaría por alto esa indiscutible preocupación en sus ojos azules por tenerlo ahí cuando claramente su lugar era en la Atalaya o al menos así lo considero.

Víctor no tardo en seguir instrucciones observaba de reojo como Batman extraía las baterías de su nave a toda prisa, una vez la Jabalina estuvo anclada hizo lo mismo con ella.

—Flash… —nombro y esa sola palabra vasto para tener toda su atención. —Sujeta lo más firmemente que puedas las dos naves, si algo sale mal será la única trinchera tras la cual podamos parapetarnos.

Barry afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó con su tarea. Ahora solo quedaba llegar hasta donde se encontraban Hal y Clark.

Cybor tomo el arnés y volvió a atarlo alrededor del Caballero de la Noche al comprender sus intenciones.

—Si algo pasa te traeré de vuelta —sentencio el androide con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Batman solo gruño y se impulsó hacia adelante. Maniobrar con los propulsores no era tan difícil, el reto era librar el magnetismo que tiraba del metal que traía encima y lo empujaba en diferentes direcciones, como si estuviera volando entre turbulencia.

No con poca dificultad logro llegar hasta Hal, desde esa distancia aprecio a la perfección su rostro aprensivo y el leve sudor que perlaba la frente del piloto. Por su parte Hal apenas percibir al murciélago recompuso su semblante y le tendió la mano para acercarlo a él.

Bruce casi, CASI sintió un leve aleteo en su pecho al percatarse del toque amable y el deseo de protección que brillaba en la mirada del patrullero y que fue prácticamente puesta en evidencia cuando a pesar de la situación la energía verde le cubrió al completo. Por un segundo aquella acción hizo a Bruce quedar en blanco. La sensación fue similar a cuando Barry lo beso, simplemente le había robado el aliento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestiono Hal, y Bruce no pudo menos que apreciar la gran diferencia en el tono empleado por él y el de Barry. Hal no estaba preocupado por él, y eso lo agradecía porque quería decir que lo consideraba un igual y no alguien a quien debía poner a salvo.

—Deberán soltarlo… — dicto firme Batman dejando de lado todo aquello que afloraba en su interior.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te has vuelto loco? En cuanto lo liberemos saldrá disparado como trompo chillador, no vamos a poder volver a atraparlo — exclamo Shazam quien con cuidado de no descuidar su trabajo se había acercado y prestaba atención a la plática de sus compañeros.

Hal miro al héroe oscuro, Bruce nunca actuaba sin un plan así que… —Esta bien, lo soltamos y luego ¿qué? —apoyo la estrategia para completo terror del Dios del Trueno.

—Shazam impactara un rayo sobre estas baterías —comunico elevando los objetos. —Eso deberá ser suficiente para invertir la polaridad y devolvernos los comunicadores, y sobre todo los proyectiles, y con un poco de suerte también dejara de vibrar. Una vez se estabilice tendremos escasa milésimas para asirlo nuevamente y procederemos a ejecutar el primer plan de desviarlo de su ruta.

Billy tembló internamente al comprender que todo dependía de su buena puntería, todo giraba en función a si lograba generar una descarga lo suficientemente grande para hacer funcionar la idea de Batman. En pocas palabras, estaba dejando todo en sus manos y eso lo aterraba.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo —murmuro Batman.

Billy tembló internamente, a pesar de ser un héroe por dentro era un niño, alguien que carecía aun de la seguridad avasalladora que tenía Superman en sus poderes, o la determinación y voluntad del Green Lantern, la audacia y contundencia de Flash, cuanto menos poseía la fortaleza física y mental de Batman.

—Solo… confía en ti mismo —dijo Bruce mirándolo a los ojos y entonces Shazam decidió responder con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza. —Escuchaste todo verdad Kal-El. — acoto Batman y sin esperar respuesta ordeno. —En tres, dos, uno… ¡SUELTALO!

El tiempo se detuvo para los cuatro héroes, la energía verde de Hal soltó el asteroide y coloco en ese microsegundo las baterías. Shazam lanzo su ataque logrando dar sobre ellas apenas si de milagro y entonces todo movimiento se detuvo.

Hal no dudo en sujetar la roca nuevamente, ídem a Clark quien arremetió en una embestida menos agresiva que la primera.

—En qué dirección debemos apuntar —grito Hal quien estaba llegando a su límite.

Bruce miro en dirección de sus discípulos pues las comunicaciones aún estaban afectadas. Las luces no tardaron en llegar con la respuesta, una muy clara tanto para el como para Hal quien de sobra conocía el código.

—A tu derecha Clark —dirigió Bruce seguro de que Superman desde su posición lo escuchaba con toda claridad. —Barry, Victor… los proyectiles —grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Un leve sonido se hizo presente antes de que los comunicadores volvieran a funcionar. Un segundo después ambos proyectiles pasaban a su lado anclándose sin problemas en el asteroide y tirando de él en la dirección correcta.

—Ya está… suéltenlo —indico Dick y sin miramientos los héroes la liberaron.

La piedra salió disparada con una fuerza brutal dejando de tras de sí una honda de choque que golpeo a los héroes con dureza.

Barry fue el primero en reponerse seguido de Victor, se habían librado de quedar inconscientes gracias que lograron esconderse tras las naves, empero… los demás poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse flotando.

—Tenemos que traerlos de vuelta —obvio el velocista mirando como esa tarea en apariencia simple seria todo un reto pues sin las baterías sus naves eran solo chatarra flotante en el espacio.

—Ya nos encargamos nosotros —anunciaron los petirrojos pasando a su lado.

Barry sonrió de manera agria, le había reclamado a Bruce por apoyarse en sus protegidos para realizar un trabajo cuando en este mismo momento de no ser por su presencia estaría entrando en pánico.

Uno a uno fueron llevados dentro de las naves y luego con prisa de regreso a la Atalaya en donde personal médico estaba más que dispuesto a revisar a los héroes.

Un par de horas más tarde los galenos informaban, tras el despertar de Superman, que los demás solo estaban inconscientes. De hecho, el único al que deberían monitorear seria a Green Lantern pues al perder el conocimiento la energía del anillo había dejado de protegerlo y la falta de oxígeno y presión hubiera sido su muerte de no haber sido porque Batman alcanzo a colocarle una mascarilla.

De hecho, los médicos estaban impresionados por la tecnología, pues lo que ellos llamaban mascarilla en realidad era algún tipo de plástico que se expandió al contacto del calor corporal del Linterna formando una especia de burbuja alrededor de su cabeza.

&&&[…]&&&

—Supimos lo que hiciste por Hal —murmuro Barry entrando a la habitación del vigilante nocturno con la cabeza gacha. Sus mejillas arreboladas decían claramente cuanto de su valor le estaba tomando hablar con el empresario.

De reojo el velocista podía ver la solitaria camilla en medio de la estancia en donde un ya despierto Bruce se encontraba sentado tranquilamente.

—Nada que cualquiera de ustedes no hubiera hecho por mí —respondió Bruce sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en el gran ventanal con vista a la tierra.

El tercer planeta lucia hermoso. De hecho, era una vista espectacular que no cualquiera tenía la fortuna de admirar y que él muchas veces dejaba pasar al tener los ojos pegados al ordenador. Y si tenía que ser sincero, entonces admitiría que probablemente muchas de las mejores cosas que lo rodeaban habían corrido con la misma suerte.

—Ehmmm… si bueno. Yo… — tartamudeo el rubio, —quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije la última vez. Tu sabes… yo no estaba considerando que siempre tienes un motivo para…

—No es necesario que…

—Pero si lo es. Yo deje de ver objetivamente todo lo que tu hiciste para recabar información y poder crear un plan de contingencia y me enfoque en lo personal, si no fuera porque tu…

—Barry, tenías razón… en parte —afirmo Bruce apretando las abanas que lo cubrían. —No estoy tomando en serio sus sentimientos, y… —Batman se atraganto con sus palabras.

¡Oh! Cuanto daría por poder confesarle que tenía miedo. Que cuando los miraba a los ojos y veía en ellos un poco, o mucho, cariño dirigido a su persona lo único que podía hacer era temblar internamente ante el temor de lo que llegaría a nacer si les permitía acercarse demasiado.

Ya una vez lo perdió todo, su mundo maravilloso lleno de ilusión se desmorono como un castillo de naipes, y no pensaba crear lazos, no quería volver a tener algo especial solo para ver cómo le era arrebatado. Como su humanidad se volvía un punto débil que le impidiera proteger aquello que amaba.

"Y se me ha olvidado como expresar amor" pensó tristemente apretando los labios y los parpados para negarse a llorar.

Esa era la verdad más triste de su vida. Había olvidado lo que era dar y recibir afecto. Simplemente sus sentimientos fueron recortados hasta solo poder sentir coraje, tristeza, dolor y una profunda sed de venganza.

Lo que menos quería confesar era que a pesar de desearlo nunca lograría corresponder como era debido a ese afecto, porque estaba seco y en él no quedaba ni un rastro de aquel sentimiento.

Barry vio extrañado la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro de Bruce, así como el eleve temblor que se apodero su cuerpo.

Y pensó que quizás… solo quizás ellos estaban pidiendo demasiado, presionando de más al murciélago. Batman era como un niño desconfiado y temeroso, por tanto, debían actuar cautelosos e ir ganando paso a paso y detalle a detalle un espacio en su vida.

Que sería tardado y requeriría de un gran esfuerzo, pero ¿acaso no las más mejores cosas de la vida son las que cuestan más?

Así pues, sin dudarlo Flash deshizo la distancia que lo separaba del hombre en la camilla para abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería hacerle ver que estaba ahí, que no se iría y que podía tomarse su tiempo en acostumbrase a su presencia y afecto.

—¡Bruce! —exclamo Hal entrando a la habitación cual torbellino, solo par suspirar aliviado al verlo entrero. —Qué bueno que estas bien, yo…

Al despertar lo primero que Linterna había buscado saber era si Batman estaba bien. Se suponía que estaba protegiéndolo y el hecho de haberse desmayado era inaceptable. Pero fue mayor su humillación cuando le informaron que fue el vigilante de Gotham quien prácticamente le salvo la vida al ponerle algún tipo de prototipo de casco de emergencia.

—Bruce… —murmuro el patrullero espacial sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba.

—Ven aquí Hal —indico Barry cediéndole su lugar. Un gesto que Hal no desaprovecho.

En un dos por tres Hal apretaba a Bruce contra su pecho como si fuera su pertenencia más preciada.

—Gracias por mantenerme vivo… —murmuro contra el oído de Wayne.

Bruce se alejó levemente, y apenas elevando un poco las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa casi inexistente contesto.

—No hay porque darlas, después de todo… es tecnología Kriptoniana —confeso con agrado.

Hal amplio aún más sonrisa.

Barry sintiéndose excluido se lanzó sobre la cama, dejando a sus brazos descansar sobre los hombros de Bruce y Hal atrayéndolos en un abrazo grupal. Un gesto en el cual Hal y Barry se miraron de manera cómplice, no era el final de la competencia, ni cuanto menos la rendición de alguno. Simplemente ellos se estaban dando cuenta que para llegar a tener a Bruce debían armarse de paciencia y por ahora compartir.

&&&[…]&&&

—Y… ¿no te molesta que sean ellos los que estén con Bruce? —pregunto Diana a Clark mientras veían como Batman asignaba misiones mientras Flash y Lantern discutían quien haría equipo con el murciélago.

Clark meneo la cabeza negativamente al notar como la mano de Flash se deslizaba de forma confiada por la espalda del murciélago para atraerlo levemente hacía su persona. Hal por su parte no se quedaba atrás y en un movimiento rápido abrazaba a Bruce en un gesto juguetón.

Superman sonrió solaz cuando Batman dejo escapar un bufido bajo de fastidio, comprobando de ante mano que sus sospechas se estaban volviendo realidad.

—Hal ira con Diana y Víctor. Barry… tu acompañaras a Shazam y Arthur. Y Clark…

—Yo iré con Bruce —sentencio el súper hombre feliz al tiempo en que se colocaba a espaldas del Caballero de la Noche cual si fuera su sombra.

Diana ladeo la cabeza antes de sostener entre sus dedos índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz en gesto resignado. Luego y casi por arte de magia vislumbro una leve sonrisa en los labios del ser más estoico del planeta.

Y entonces ella al fin comprendió lo que esos tres hombres estaban haciendo. Ellos ya se habían resignado a que la decisión final pertenecía a Bruce y lo único que podían hacer era esperar, además de intentar sanar su corazón en el proceso.

No necesitaban sentir sus sentimientos correspondidos en ese momento, lo único que requerían era saber que estaban haciendo algo bueno por quien valoraban no solo como amigo.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es la misión? —pregunto Diana acercándose a su equipo.

—Conocer a fondo CADMUS y de ser posible a Amanda Waller…

¡Oh! Sí, Bruce oficialmente acaba de encontrar algo que llamaba su atención y que por tanto convertiría en un proyecto a largo plazo. CADMUS era una organización que descubrió solo por casualidad durante su última infiltración a las distintas ramas gubernamentales. Sus tentáculos con un alcance inimaginable parecían tocar casi todas las ramas del gobierno, un hecho por demás relevante y digno de mención e investigación.

¿fin?

.

.

.

N. A.

De antemano una disculpa por la espera… la verdad es que no sabía cómo darle un final justo y como pueden ver en realidad no le di un cierre definitivo. Aún estoy pensando en una continuación… una que dependerá de cuanto interés tengan vos… digo, también es válido que digan… no mejor déjalo hasta ahí…

Bien eso es todo. Nos leemos en el próximo fic… o capítulo…

My ladys… my Lords…

Felices fiestas.

Que todos sus sueños y deseos se hagan realidad.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
